Lord of the Rings: The Untold Story
by DarkLadyRevan41
Summary: Raven is a ranger from the lost kingdom of Arnor. What will happen when she gets sucked into the journey of a lifetime? Aragorn/OC and Eventual Boromir/OC *10th and eventual 11th walkers*
1. The Lady Ranger

**Well, here's another one of my works. Hope you guys like it!**

**I Do not own LOTR or any of it's characters, i just own Raven.**

Lord of the Rings: The Untold Story

Chapter One: The Lady Ranger

In the bustling trading town of Bree, a dark woman sat at a table in the corner of the tavern, The Prancing Pony. She sipped at her beer while quietly observing the patrons of the tavern. The woman had long coal-black hair, piercing green eyes, and an outfit that was form-fitting black leather with a black cloak. She spied a scraggly old man coming in the door. He had a grey cloak on and carried a wooden staff; she presumed it was for walking. The old man walked over to another table occupied by a mysterious hooded man. She had spied him coming into the tavern a few days before. He would always sit at the same table and every once in a while, glance in her direction. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair and set her feet up onto the table while straining to listen to their conversation. Sadly, she did not hear a word of it because when the strange man seemingly agreed to the deal, the old man got up and left the tavern briskly. So she was stuck watching the hooded man once again.

It was about a week later and the man still had not left the tavern. She was getting very suspicious of this dark man. A commotion at the front of the tavern drew her out of her thoughts. She turned her head toward the door and saw a strange sight. There were four hobbits coming into the tavern. That was strange in itself because she knew that most, if not all, hobbits despised adventure and leaving their precious Shire. The dark-haired one appeared to be their leader; he stepped up to the bar and rang the bell.

The bartender came at the ring, "Something I can do for you….?"

The Hobbit hesitated for a moment, "Underhill, room for four please."

The bartender smiled, "Certainly Mr. Underhill, I hope you find our hobbit sized rooms accommodating enough for you and your friends." He gave a key to the hobbit.

The Hobbits blended in with the bar crowd well enough; they drank at a table in the far corner. She risked a look over at the hooded man and saw that he was watching the four hobbits intently. An hour passed and now the hobbits, except Underhill, now looked more than a bit tipsy after having all that ale. One of the blond hobbits got up and went to sit at the bar. Underhill seemed to gaze at nothing in particular until she heard one of the hobbits ring out, "Baggins! Yeah he's right there, Frodo Baggins! You know..." He trailed off after that because Frodo had knocked him off the stool in a panic. Frodo had tripped on someone's boots and fell. Something shiny flew up into the air when he fell. It looked to be a ring, and in his attempt to catch it he let it slip onto his finger. Frodo disappeared instantly.

Alarmed, she got up and also noticed that the hooded man had vanished as well. She looked around franticly and saw him dragging Frodo by his collar up the stairs to the rooms. She followed quickly but silently. She got to the top of the stairs and jumped up onto a rafter above the room and listened to their conversation from above.

"Are you frightened?" She heard a raspy rugged voice ask.

"Yes," Frodo said in reply.

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you,"

Suddenly, the other three hobbits rushed into the room with nothing but fists and a chair, facing the tip of a sword.

"Let him go or I'll have you, Longshanks!" the blonde, and fat one exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit, but that alone won't save you," the man commented to the fat hobbit.

He stepped forward and looked down at Frodo saying, "You can no longer wait for Gandalf, Frodo. They're coming,"

He started to quickly move all four hobbits out of the room. Once he cleared the doorway, She dropped down behind him and touched her dagger to his neck and pulled back the hood. "Going somewhere?" She asked.

He put up his hands and started to speak quickly, "Yes, and if we don't get out of here quickly, we will all be dead."

She still held the dagger to his neck, "I've been watching you closely, ranger. What are you doing in my territory and taking contracts nonetheless? Contracts that should have been mine. This is the domain of the Black Raven. The Black Ranger."

He looked a bit stunned, "The Black Ranger? I thought it was only a legend, one of those stories that the older rangers told to scare the children."

She chuckled darkly, "I assure you that I am no myth. And you still didn't answer my questions. Speak, before I slit your throat."

"I am tasked with seeing these hobbits to Rivendell safely. You're welcome to come along, I could use all the help I can get." He said.

Raven thought for a moment, "Rivendell is far from here, a two week's ride." She stuck out her hand, "I'll do it. You've got yourself a partner…"

He shook her hand in return, "Strider."

"Strider. You may call me Raven. I need to gather a few things before we leave so you could meet me at the stables if you like." Raven replied.

"Not so fast. Wraiths are on their way here. We need to hide for the night and we can make for Rivendell at dawn. I'll take the hobbits to my room at the other in across the street. I've already made it look like there are sleeping people in here so the wraiths will be fooled for a time." Strider said.

Raven hung in the doorway, "Good. I'll get horses saddled up for tomorrow and you can meet me there in the morning."

Strider nodded and they parted ways for the night.

Close to midnight, the Nazgûl appeared, riding into Bree and sweeping into the Prancing Pony with their swords drawn. Not a minute later, horrible shrieks flowed from the inn as the Nazgûl realized they had been tricked.

"What are they?" Frodo asked from his place on the bed.

"They were once men," Strider answered quietly. "Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl, Ring-wraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring… drawn to the power of the One… they will never stop hunting you. You should sleep now Frodo, we have a long road ahead of us tomorrow."

We set out early the next day from the inn, for Rivendell, heading immediately into the woods and away from the roads. Raven rode on her black stallion and Strider rode on a brown mare, while the hobbits walked merrily beside them.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo called up to Strider and Raven.

The whispering between the hobbits started as we continued. "How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf? How do we know that this Black Ranger, Raven, won't kill us in our sleep? " Merry whispered suspiciously.

"We have no choice but to trust them," Frodo whispered back.

"But where are they leading us?" Sam exclaimed.

"To Rivendell," Raven called back to them, getting annoyed.

"To the house of Elrond," Strider finished.

"Did you hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves," Sam murmured excitedly. Raven kicked her horse into a gallop and rode ahead scouting the area for possible campsites to settle down for the night.

Later the next day, as we traveled along a lush green plain with tall grasses; we stopped to survey the land, when we turned back to see the hobbits all unpacking.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall," Strider called back, causing them to look up at him in surprise.

"What about breakfast?" asked Pippin.

"You've already had it," Strider said shortly.

"We've had one, yes… but what about second Breakfast?" Pippin asked with a smile.

Raven saw Strider mount his horse and continue on, so she mounted her stallion and rode after him. He reached up as we passed under an apple tree and picked up two apples, tossing them back. Then he picked another pair and gave one to me. Raven thanked him and took a bite out of it, happy to be eating something fresh for once. He smirked at her and for the first time in years, she smiled back at him.


	2. Wraiths and Elves

**Hey Guys! If you already read this chapter I made some minor changes. You may want to read it again. Sorry for the mix up! Chapter 3 will be up soon!**

**I Do Not Own LOTR or any of it's characters, I just own Raven.**

Chapter 2: Wraiths and Elves

It was a long journey to their next stop for the night. The travelers came across the ancient fortress of Weathertop, where Strider said that they would be resting for the night. Raven tied up their three horses, Nightshade, Bill, and Frie, and walked over to where Strider was looking out over the edge of the fortress. Night was falling and he turned to her, "I'll take a look around, you stay here and watch the Hobbits. Stay hidden, and don't make any fires. Those Ring-Wraiths are still out there."

She nodded, "I'll keep watch." Then she walked away from him. He jumped down the clifface and walked toward the treeline. Raven kept watch over the hobbits for hours, until she started to doze off.

She awoke to shouting a couple of hours later and saw Frodo stomping out a fire that the other hobbits had built to cook food on. "Put it out! Put it out!" Frodo screamed at them, "Are you crazy?!"

Raven immediately sprang up and ran over to the hobbits and shrieked, "Do you want to be killed?! Fires are a beacon in the dark, we'll surely be-"

She was cut off from her scolding when she heard a high-pitched screech coming from below them. She drew her sword and exclaimed, "They've found us! Grab your daggers and run into the fort. I will hold them here."

The other hobbits were quick to do what they were told, but Frodo lingered, "Raven…"

She nudged him on, "Go! Quickly!"

Frodo complied and ran into the fort after the others. Another screech rang through the fort and four wraiths came out of the shadows, long swords drawn. She taunted, "Miss me?"

The wraiths screeched again and lunged for her, she parried one wraith's blade and rolled away from another. She pulled out a dagger and threw it at one of the wraths, but it harmlessly bounced off of it, only succeeding in making it madder. Raven locked blades with two wraiths, one on her short blade and one on her long blade. She grunted under the pressure but was able to keep the blades from slicing her into four pieces. She mustered up enough power to push them off her blades but before she could, another wraith came up behind her and slashed her black open with a morgul dagger. Raven cried out in pain and fell to her knees, a wraith came before her to finish her off, but more shriek from farther away grabbed their attention. Soon after the shriek came a cry that she knew to be Frodo, her heart sank, they had found him. The wraiths quickly went up the slope and into the fortress. Raven slumped against the wall on her shoulder, since her back was in shreds. She grunted from the pain and then ran to where the hobbit's scream came from.

Raven had reached the top of the fortress to see Strider engaged with the band of wraiths. He was wielding a sword and a torch. He had already dispatched two of them, who were in flames. Raven, despite her pain, jumped into the fight. She wielded her two swords, Vengeance and Back-Biter. She stabbed one of the wraiths in its face and it backed off, shrieking in pain. With blinding speed, she also managed to dispatch two more wraiths as Strider made the others back off for now.

Raven was still on battle adrenaline when she heard Frodo's screaming. He was on the ground, clutching his arm, which was wounded. Strider came up next to him and said holding a dagger that vanished into nothing, "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade, this is beyond my healing power. He needs elvish medicine."

Strider picked up Frodo and carried him down to our horses. He mounted his horse after securing Frodo onto Bill. Raven mounted Nightshade wincing in pain but gritting her teeth against it. She had already wrapped the wound, but she could still feel the corruption from it. Nonetheless, they rode on toward Rivendell.

They were running out of time. Frodo was fading fast and Raven's condition was getting worse, though she told no one about her wound. Raven knew she had a strong resilience against the Morgul poison; she'd survived from it before. Frodo was more important than her.

Sam, the fat hobbit, spoke up, "We're still six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!"

Frodo lurched up and gasped, his pale eyes widening as shrieks sounded from the forest. "Mr. Frodo?" Sam touched his face then turned to me quickly in fright. "He's going cold!"

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked sadly. Raven remained silent.

"No. He's passing into the Shadow World, he'll soon become a Wraith like them," Strider remarked.

Suddenly, even louder shrieks sounded from the forest around them. Raven cried out as the wound on her back started to burn in agony. She fell off her horse in her pain.

"Raven!" Strider yelled and ran over to her fallen form. The hobbits gathered around them.

She convulsed again, "They're close." She whispered as her eyes went wide and convulsed again. Strider saw the cut through her leather vest on her back. The wound was bleeding and it had black veins coming from its edges. Her eyes changed to a lighter green at another shriek from the wraiths.

Strider whispered to her, "Why didn't you tell me you were injured?"

Raven managed to gasp out, "Frodo's more important. Wasn't necessary to tell you."

"Sam," Strider called to the hobbit, his face grim, "Do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?" Sam asked, confused.

"Kingsfoil," Strider tried.

"Kingsfoil. Aye. It's a weed," Sam said nodding.

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" Then the two disappeared into the forest looking for the weed to help their companions. Pippin and Merry stayed with the horses and their injured companions.

Strider had found some Kingsfoil and was stuffing it into his bag when a voice rang out behind him and a dagger was at his neck, "What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?"

He knew that voice. Arwen.

"There's no time, I can't sit here and chat. I have to get back to the others. We have injured." He stated quickly.

She followed behind as he walked off, "Maybe I can help."

They returned to camp to see Raven still on the ground, but she was now peaceful and had her eyes closed. Frodo was still gasping and crying out.

Strider started to put the Kingsfoil into Frodo's wound while Arwen was speaking to him. Strider spoke up, "They were both stabbed by Morgul blades. Frodo still seems to be in pain while Raven has not woken back up."

Arwen replied, "We must get Frodo to my father. I can't heal him." She bent down to the other woman, examining her. "She seems to be resisting the poison quite well, come look."

Strider came over to Raven and sure enough, the black edges of the wound were fading, he looked at it in wonder, "I've never seen this before. It's like she's immune to it."

Arwen redressed Raven's wounds with the kingsfoil and replied, "No, she's not immune to it, but she can resist and contain the poison. See these slash marks? She's been in more than one fight with a wraith." Strider had never seen this before, her scars were black slashes lacing across her back and arms.

"She'll wake up in time. There are five Wraiths behind you, where the other four are, I do not know." She continued.

"Dartho guin Berian… rych le ad tolthathon," _'Stay with the hobbits… I'll send horses for you,"_ Strider whispered to her.

"Rochoh ellint im, le sinta im. Hon mabathon," _'I'm the faster rider, you know I am. I'll take him,_" Arwen demanded.

"Andelu I ven, mellon-nin," _'The road is too dangerous, my friend,'_

"Frodo Fir. Ae anthradon I hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon," _'If I can cross the river, the power of my people can protect him,'_ she countered. _"I do not fear them,"_

Strider finally sighed, and shook his head. "Ride hard, Arwen,"

Arwen nodded and swung onto Asfaloth, whispering to Asfaloth softly. "Noro Lim, Asfaloth, Noro Lim!" And they disappeared into the forest.

"What are you doing? Those Wraiths are still out there!" Sam yelled from behind Strider.

Strider turned to Sam, "This is his best chance. He would become a wraith if he stayed here."

Sam fell silent and walked back to the other hobbits, who were eating leaning against a tree.

Strider sank down beside his fellow ranger and simply looked at her. She was very beautiful without her hood on. He had never seen her without her hood covering her head. Her black hair was as dark as the night and her skin pale and scarred from years of battle. Suddenly he noticed a strange tattoo on her upper arm. It was a soaring falcon on a red background, with a black trail behind it. He remembered something like that symbol from when he was a child, back in the North. A soaring falcon on a flag in his father's council room, could Raven be a dunedain like he was? He needed to figure this mysterious woman out. He was drawn from his thoughts when a pair of green eyes blinked up at him. Relief flooded him as she groaned and sat up, "What happened?" she asked him as he helped her get into a sitting position.

"You were poisoned by a Morgul blade, and when the wraiths came you fell off your horse and blacked out." He told her.

She nodded and looked around, "Where's Frodo?"

"He didn't recover so Sam and I had gone to look for Kingsfoil to slow the poison, and I ran into and old elven friend. She is taking him to her father in Rivendell for healing. They left a couple hours ago." He replied.

"Well then, we'd better get a move on." She winced as she tried to get up.

Strider pushed her back down, "Not so fast. You are too weak to ride by yourself. If you are going anywhere, you're riding with me."

She glared at him for a minute and then relented, nodding in consent.

Frodo was still abed when the rest of their company arrived in Rivendell. Raven was passed out against Strider's chest; her remaining strength had given out halfway through the long ride. Even with the king's foil weed slowing the black poison, Strider was worried that if Raven did not get help soon she too would fall into the shadow world.

He handed off the woman as he dismounted his horse to an elven woman. She whisked Raven to the houses of healing in the city. For now, Strider thought, she would be safe and he could find Gandalf.

Raven awoke to bright sunlight streaming in from high windows. Her surroundings were unfamiliar. Raven panicked, thrashing for her sword and knives she found that they were nowhere in sight. Suddenly, when she was about to spring out of her bed a hand on her arm stopped her.

She whirled to face the offender but found Strider looking at her with concern. Raven frowned, "Where are we?"

He took his arm off of her when she settled back onto the pillows. "We are in Rivendell, in the houses of healing." He replied.

She snorted incredulously, "Healing? I was fine. Not my first encounter with Wraiths."

Strider looked up at her his brow furrowed, "Fine! You were far from fine! You had major blood loss, and not to mention you were stabbed with a Morgul Blade! That shard embedded in your chest would have killed you or worse had it made it to your heart!"

Raven just looked at him and didn't reply for a few minutes. Since she remained silent, he asked, "How did you get all those black scars? I have never seen this on anyone before, not even the dead." He pointed at her scarred arm, criss-crossed with raised black scars.

She looked at him, a dark look in her eyes, "I'd rather not tell you." Then she walked off, her robe fluttering in the breeze. Leaving Aragorn standing in her room, puzzled by his fellow ranger.

Raven and Strider were resting in the library reading across from the Shards of Narsil when a tall, reddish brown haired man came into the library, looking astounded by the relics. They both watched him as he came to the Shards. He picked up the blade reverently and said, "The Shards of Narsil!" he ran his finger along the blade, pricking it on the sharp edge, "Still sharp." He exclaimed. The man seemed unsettled as Strider watched him closely and set down the blade roughly, making it fall off the pedestal. Walking away the man remarked, "It's just a relic. Broken."

Strider looked visibly distressed at the relic on the floor. He set down his book and picked it up, setting it gently down onto the cloth covering the pedestal. He stood there for a long moment when Raven, back into her black ranger garb, stepped out of the shadows.

He jumped when she said, "You seem so distressed when this particular relic is dishonored. Why is that?"

Strider sighed, "My name isn't really Strider."

She laughed, "I gathered that from the beginning, that's your ranger name because you can't stay in the same place."

He nodded, "As I was saying, my name isn't Strider, it's Aragorn. I lived in the Kingdom of Arnor when I was younger. My mother and I fled here when I was about twenty; she and I have lived in Imaldris ever since the kingdom fell. Until Mother died years ago."

He let that revelation sink in before continuing, she gasped realizing, "Aragorn? That's…that's impossible! They said you were killed!"

Aragorn nodded again, "My father spread that rumor, it's what he wanted our enemy to believe. That the line of Isildur died with him. I have lived among the elves for most of my life. I consider Imaldris to be more of home than Arnor because of my time here. Sheltered by the elves and my mother I never experienced the hardships of life until I became a ranger. My mother was strongly against my ranger dreams. She always told me it was too dangerous, that the line was more important. I guess I was a bit rebellious, wanting to do something with my life instead of playing the husband. Eventually, I wore her down and she conceded to let me into the rangers. Not much after that to tell except of my missions and that would take too long. Perhaps someday we can trade stories and I can actually get your real name out of you."

Raven smiled, "Someday."

Raven wore a black dress to the Council Meeting. She sat between Aragorn and the same man who had come into the library the day before, and dropped the relic. He had a scowl on his face as he looked out at the gathering members of the council. Aragorn smiled at her, making Raven tear her thoughts away from the Gondorian man, "Good Morning."

She smiled back, "Morning. Sleep well?"

He nodded and she noted the Gondorian beside her idly listening to their conversation. He eyed her warily, like he was insulted that a woman was allowed privy to such delicate matters. Lord Elrond came into the council chambers soon after and her thoughts screeched to halt once again. Elrond spoke, "Greetings friends from foreign lands. We have gathered here to discuss the threat of Mordor. Frodo, bring forth the ring."

Frodo stood and hesitantly put the golden ring on the raised pedestal in the center of the chamber. Every member of the council looked aghast and disgusted at the sight of Isidlur's Bane. The Gondorian man, however, looked delighted and stood, "It is a gift! Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, stayed the threat of Mordor by the blood of my people. Let Gondor have this weapon, to use it against the enemy!"

Aragorn frowned and protested, "No! You cannot wield it. No one can."

Raven added in agreement, "The Ring is too powerful and too dangerous for it to linger and fall into a corrupted man's hands or to the enemy itself. The ring wants to return to it's master and it will get there if not dealt with swiftly."

The Gondorian, infuriated, looked at the two rangers, "How could a mere ranger know about such things?!" He turned his malice to Raven, "And how _dare_ a woman speak in a man's presence like that?!"

Raven was about to reply, her temper rising, when Legolas spoke, rising to their defense, "That is no mere ranger, Boromir! He is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance! And Raven is one of the fiercest rangers in the Northern Regions that were once Arnor! She demands respect!"

The man, Boromir, sneered and sat back down, "Gondor has no King, and needs no King. A woman shouldn't do a man's job. Her place is at home, with the children; making dinner for the _real_ warriors."

Raven's eyes flashed dangerously, and Aragorn quickly put an arm on her hand that was reaching for her dagger. She whipped her head around to glare at him, but he silently implored her to wait. She huffed and reluctantly backed off, deciding that he wasn't worth the trouble, yet.

Elrond continued, "No, we must cast the ring into the firey pits of Mount Doom. One of you must do this."

Things quickly escalated into chaos when one of the dwarves vehemently protested one of the elves bringing the ring to Mount Doom. Boromir took the opportunity to question Raven again and she drew her dagger from the folds of her skirt before he could block her and she started threatening him with it. Aragorn was holding Raven in an arm lock, trying to wrestle her dagger away from her so she wouldn't kill the Gondorian. But he almost let her at him for all the disrespectful things he'd said about them both deliberately. The shouts and protests went on until a small voice rose above the infernal racket. "I will take the ring to Mordor!" Frodo shouted.

The argument quickly ceased and all eyes turned to the small hobbit. He continued in a small voice, "But I do not know the way."

Gandalf went to Frodo and put his hands on Frodo's shoulders, "I will help you bear this burden for however long you have it, Frodo Baggins."

Aragorn rose, kneeling in front of the hobbit, his sword in his hands, "You have my sword. I will follow you to the fiery pits of Mount Doom and protect you with my life." Raven rose behind him offering her words of allegiance, and joining the group.

Gimli, the dwarf, spoke up, "And my axe!

Legolas came forward, "And my bow!"

Boromir warily strode up to Frodo, "If that is what the council wishes, I shall join you on this journey."

Elrond opened his mouth to speak when a voice rang out, "Here!"

Sam stepped out from behind some tall hedges, "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me."

Elrond chuckled, "No, it seems not. You have hardly left his side since he has woken up. Even to let him attend secret council meetings, alone."

Sam smiled sheepishly and Elrond was once again surprised as Pippin and Merry came bounding out from behind two pillars in the door way. "We're coming too!"

Pippin chimed in, "Yes! You'll need someone with the brains to help on this adventure, quest…thing."

Merry nudged his cousin, "I guess that doesn't mean you."

Elrond looked pleased, "Ten companions, very well. You shall be known as The Fellowship of the Ring!"

Pippin smiled, "Yeah! Now, where are we going?"

Raven stifled a laugh and rolled her eyes in amusement.

Raven was packing her things in a bag she could strap onto the company's horse. She wore black hunting leathers and armored gauntlets that shone obsidian in the moonlight, black ravens were carved into the obsidian. Raven bound her hair into a bun tight against her skull. Her swords were made out of a rare dark metal; handcrafted by the elves, giving the blades a slight curve. The hilts were depictions of ravens in flight. Strapping her swords to her hips and inserting her daggers into her boots she slung her bow over her shoulder with her quiver and picked up her bag. She walked out of her room toward the square to join the gathering fellowship.

She ran into Aragorn first, he was strapping the Fellowship's various luggage and objects on their horse, Bill. She handed her bag to him, "You ready?" she asked.

Aragorn sighed, "As I'll ever be. We should be off soon, we await Frodo."

Raven looked around for the hobbit, "Where is Frodo?"

He nodded his head toward the balcony on their right, "Saying goodbye to his uncle Bilbo."

"Poor lad, having to leave his home and life for this quest, however important it is. Innocence will be lost on this journey, even though some of us have already lost ours." Her eyes darkened as she said this. Raven walked over to a low stone wall and sat on it; her legs stretched out before her as she sharpened her blades with her whetstone she always kept on her person.

Boromir came into the courtyard with his shield slung over his shoulders. He looked warily over at the woman who was sharpening her blades in the shadow of the building nearest to her. The dark woman had a scowl on her face as she studied the Gondorian. Aragorn also had a similar look on his face as Boromir quickly shied away from the cold stares the two northerners were giving him. He quickly made his way to the other side of the courtyard. Legolas, Gimli and the rest of the fellowship soon made their way into the clearing, ready to go on their perilous journey to Mordor.

Frodo came down the stairs to see Gandalf and the rest of the fellowship waiting for him. Gandalf smiled at Frodo, gesturing to the road, and said, "The fellowship awaits the ring-bearer."

Frodo lead the way out of Rivendell with all ten members in tow. Aragorn and raven took up the back of the pack while Gandalf and Frodo took the lead. The rest of the hobbit, Gimli, Legolas and Boromir were in the middle of the pack. The journey that they had begun will change every member of the fellowship for the rest of their lives.

The fellowship had decided to stop and rest at the foot of the mountains they were traveling beside. The Fellowship had stopped because they had differing opinions on the best way to Mordor. Boromir wanted to south to the Gap of Rohan and then to his city, Gondor. Gandalf protested against this, fearing the steward would hinder their mission. Gimli had suggested going through the Mines of Moria, but the way was more treacherous than he realized.

Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin sword fighting with Aragorn smoking his pipe watching them off to the side. Raven was perched upon a rock surveying the land, her cold stare focused on nothing in particular. Legolas was standing upon another rock on the other side of the camp, looking northward. Gimli and Gandalf were arguing about their next move and Frodo and Sam were cooking food on a small campfire for the rest of the fellowship.

Aragorn laughed when Boromir had thought he accidentally had swiped Merry. The two hobbits laughed and jumped onto Boromir, wrestling him to the ground. Raven jumped down from her perch and strode over the group, "Storm's coming." She pointed to the black cloud coming toward them at an alarmingly fast rate.

Gandalf remarked, "That's no storm."

Legolas shouted, "Crebains! From Dunland! Quick hide!"

The fellowship scrambled for cover as the birds grew closer. Raven scrambled for a hiding place but Aragorn had grabbed her pushing her down into the bushes with him. The Crebains flew over their hiding places, seeming to not know where the fellowship was hiding and flew away. Raven let out a sigh of relief, but quickly noticed the position they were in. Aragorn had landed on top of her, shielding her from view of the birds above them. Aragorn also seemed to notice because he quickly stood and there seemed to be more color on his cheeks than there usually was. He held out a hand to her. Raven took it and he pulled her up from the ground.

They stared at each other for a few moments until Gandalf broke their trance saying, "Spies of Saruman. The road to the south is being watched, we must go through the mountains."

Raven was puzzled by Aragorn. She couldn't ever figure out what he was thinking or feeling. But then again, she didn't know what she was feeling.


	3. Impasse

**I really appreciate those who have reviewed! Helps keep me motivated! More reviews are always welcome! Without Further ado, I give you chapter 3-**

**I do not own LOTR or any of its characters, I just own Raven.**

Chapter 3: Impasse

The fellowship trudged up the mountain at a slow pace; the hobbits were starting to tire and they began slipping on the snow below them. Raven was freezing cold; she had wrapped her fur coat around herself tightly against the nippy wind. Aragorn and Frodo were behind her with Boromir and the rest of the fellowship in the front. A cry from behind her brought her out of her reverie. Frodo was rolling down the mountain.

Raven ran after him, but Aragorn had already caught him and helped him stand back up. Frodo suddenly grabbed his neck as if something was missing. Raven's eyes narrowed, _the Ring_.

The three pairs of eyes looked up to find Boromir, with the chain in his hand, the Ring dangling tantalizingly before the Gondorian. The rest of the Fellowship heard the commotion and turn to stare at the four of them. Boromir spoke, "It's such a crazy thing, all this trouble for one ring." Boromir held out a hand to touch it, but Aragorn barked.

"Boromir!" The man in question suddenly looked up, his trance broken. "Give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn frowned.

Raven gripped her dagger hilt, ready for trouble, but Boromir relented and smiled, "Very well, I care not." He walked over to where Aragorn and Frodo stood and gave the Ring back to Frodo. Boromir ruffled Frodo's hair affectionately and walked on up the mountain. Raven and Aragorn relaxed their respective sword arms, the danger passing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The fellowship made camp at dusk. Raven was perched in a tree on the outskirts of the camp. The rest of the fellowship was around the fire, laughing and talking. Aragorn took two plates of food, one for him and one for Raven, out to the tree she had isolated herself in. He tapped the tree to get her attention, she looked down at him, "You know, you could socialize with the rest of us like a civilized person."

She swung down from her perch and took her plate from him. Raven stuffed food in her mouth and replied, "Someone's got to cover the exits; might as well be me." She sat down on a log near the tree.

Aragorn sat on the log a few feet away from her. He chuckled, "Are you always this uptight?" You need to relax a little."

Raven looked at him like he'd grown another head, "Relax? We are the only thing standing between Sauron and the Ring of Power, and you're asking me to _relax? _There could be wraiths, or wolves or who knows what else out there right now. If no one is keeping watch we'd be slaughtered in our _socializing._"

She gave her plate of food back to Aragorn and deftly climbed back up into her tree. Aragorn sighed, "At least, get me, Legolas or Boromir if you get too tired." He smirked, "You don't want to be the one _slaughtered _in that tree for falling asleep on the job."

Raven threw at tree branch at him, annoyed. He quickly ran back to the campfire with their empty dishes. _Why couldn't this man be serious, _She huffed staring at the stars.

The next morning Raven awoke feeling sore from sleeping in the tree. She had let the rest of the fellowship sleep, taking the entire night watch for herself. Unfortunately, she had managed to fall asleep sometime in the night. She frowned, vowing that it will never happen again. Raven could hear sounds from the camp; everyone seemed to be awake already.

She climbed down from her high branch and trudged back to camp. Her pack slung over her shoulder. Aragorn and Boromir were helping collapse the tents, while Legolas was packing their horse, Bill. Gimli and Gandalf were once again bickering on which way was the fastest to Mordor; Gimli was still insisting that they go through Moria. The hobbits were wrapping up breakfast and packing bags for each of the members of the fellowship full of food for the road.

Raven was greeted by Pippin when she walked into camp. "Hello Raven. Sleep well? This is for you." He held out a pack of food for her.

She smiled, "Thank you. How are you fairing today?"

Pippin replied, "Well enough I suppose. I've never been this far away from home." He looked up at her curiously, "Do you miss your home a lot? You must if you're a ranger."

Her eyes closed, remembering, "_Fire…The screeches of the undead…her brother…" _She shook herself from the horrid pictures playing through her mind and smiled at Pippin, who had no idea what home meant for her, "Yes Pippin. I miss it very much."

He smiled, obviously sated for the moment by her answer and went back to helping the other hobbits with the packs. Raven sighed, the mountain awaits.

As the mountain got higher, so did the snow level. The poor hobbits had to be carried by Boromir and Aragorn almost halfway into the day. This problem made the trek even slower. Raven was light enough to be able to walk on top of the snow like Legolas. The both scouted ahead for any danger. The snow permeated everything that they were wearing; their clothes, armor, hair, etc were soaked with melted snow making it even colder. Raven was ready to drop from the freezing temperature. Losing her footing she put her hand on the ice wall. Legolas turned around alarmed by her behavior, "Are you alright?" he asked.

She gritted her teeth, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little cold."

Legolas was about to reply when a sound reached their ears from far away. "Do you hear that?"

Raven could barely hear it, it sounded like muffled shouting. "Yes." She replied.

He turned to Gandalf, "We hear a muttering in the wind!"

Suddenly the chanting became louder, Gandalf yelled over the howl of the wind, "It's Saruman!"

The whole mountain rumbled. Raven threw herself against the stone wall in an attempt to steady herself. Gandalf stepped forward and shouted back an incantation to counter Saurman's attack. But it was too late, and lightning cracked the sky, hitting the peak above them. Gandalf shouted, "Look Out!"

The fellowship looked up to see tons of snow crashing down the mountainside to land on top of them. Raven threw herself out of the way of the falling snow, landing in a small alcove between the side of the mountain and some tall rocks. The snow covered the entire fellowship, blocking them from view.

Legolas was the first to surface, Boromir and Aragorn surfaced with the hobbits in hand and Gandalf and Gimli came up last when Raven crawled out of her alcove. The shouting began, "We must find another way around the mountain!" Boromir shouted. "We can make for the Gap of Rohan and take the road south to my city!"

Gandalf protested, "No!" He tried walking farther up the path, but was hindered by the blizzard.

Gimli shouted, "If we cannot go over the mountain let us go under it! Go through the mines of Moria!"

Gandalf contemplated their options for awhile then said, albeit hesitantly, "Let the Ring-Bearer decide."

Everyone looked to Frodo, who looked shocked when placed with this query. He though carefully on the matter and then said in a strong voice, "We go through the mines."

Gandalf sighed, Raven frowned, and he obviously knew more about the mines than she did. And whatever it was she didn't know; it wasn't good.

The road back down the mountain was more treacherous than the way up. It was taking the twice as long to get to their destination. About half way down the mountain Raven held up a hand for the fellowship to stop. Raven stood still as she listened. The blizzard had gone on through the night, causing total darkness to befall the mountain. Legolas and Aragorn came up behind her, Legolas asked, "What is it?"

She held a hand to her lips to shush them, "Listen." She whispered.

The two men were about to remark that they didn't hear anything, but were surprised when Raven quickly took the bow off of her back and shot an arrow into the roaring blizzard. A roar sounded from beyond the white wall. Cave troll.

Aragorn yelled, "To arms!"

Raven drew her swords and charged into the blizzard, meeting the troll head on. She ducked a blow from its fist and neatly rolled under its torso. Raven slashed upwards with her long sword and caused a deep cut in its abdominal area. Aragorn quickly backed her up when his sword jabbed the troll in its right arm. Legolas shot an arrow into its left eye. But the troll, even with all its wounds, was now furious and barreled toward its attackers. It charged Raven, knocking her off her feet and taking her breath away when she hit a nearby rock face. She heard something crack, and she groaned in pain. Boromir quickly joined the battle after Raven had been disabled by the troll. He bashed in the troll's knee and flipped around its leg, slicing open a hamstring, causing the huge beast to fall on its knees. Legolas quickly took the opportunity and took out its other eye, blinding the troll completely. Furious, the troll charged again, making Aragorn dive out of the way.

Raven moaned as she struggled to her feet. Picking her sword up from the ground, she limped over to where the troll was getting ready to finish off Aragorn. She let out a fierce cry and jumped on top of the troll, effectively distracting it from Aragorn. She drove the sword through its skull and the troll let out a roar of pain. The troll swung its arms and threw its head back haphazardly in its pain, throwing Raven off the troll's back again. But this time she landed on the ground, under the troll's feet, unconscious.

Aragorn scrambled to get to Raven, but he was too late. The troll sidestepped and landed on Raven's ribcage, eliciting a moan of pain from the unconscious woman. The troll roared and Legolas shot an arrow into its mouth, ending it.

The troll waned and started to fall. To Aragorn's horror, it fell straight for Raven. But in his paralysis, he watched as Boromir ran for her and scooped her out of the way of the falling giant. Boromir walked over to Aragorn with the woman tucked carefully in his arms.

He laid her down gently as Aragorn was assessing the damage. Her ribs were broken on her left side and severely fractured on her right. Boromir looked worried, "Is she going to be alright?"

Aragorn was determined, 'She will be if I have anything to say about it." He said as he began to wrap her ribs and wounds.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Raven awoke to the sound of a crackling fire. She tried to sit up but was stopped by a hand and the pain from her attempt. "Relax.", a soothing voice said.

Her eyes fluttered opened to see Aragorn sitting beside her stirring a concoction of some kind. "What-", she groaned.

"A troll attacked us on the road down the mountain. You managed to disable it but you were knocked unconscious. Legolas managed to take out the troll, and Boromir saved you from being crushed." Aragorn explained, while checking her bandages.

Raven smirked, "I suppose I owe him my thanks then." She looked up at Aragorn, "And you as well. Thank you."

He smiled back at her, "It was no trouble. You had me scared for a few seconds there."

She laughed, "The mighty warrior brought to his knees with fear for a woman. How intriguing."

Aragorn smirked, "Don't let it go to your head." He got up to go get more water for his potion.

She mused to herself until Boromir lumbered over to her. "Well, look who's back in the land of the living."

Raven smiled, "I suppose I owe you my thanks for saving my life."

Boromir grunted, "Bah. It was nothing. The only reason I had swooped in was because you were about to become a puddle thanks to the healer over there. He was frozen to the spot. Never seen someone so horrified in my life. Other than my brother when he managed to break one of our mother's keepsakes." Boromir laughed, "The look on his face was so priceless!" He sobered, "I hope he's alright."

Raven put a hand on his knee, "You've never told me you have a brother. Tell me about him."

Boromir started, "His name is Faramir, he's my younger brother. He's had a hard life ever since my mother died, my father always favors me over him. Faramir's the leader of the Ithilien Rangers, I'm proud of him for doing what he wanted instead of what father wanted of him. Faramir always loved his books, I, on the other hand, prefer the sword. But now since my mother is gone, I'm the only thing between my father's wrath and Faramir. I fear for him while I'm away."

Raven patted his leg, "I'm sure he'll be fine. Faramir seems to be the type who can stand up for himself."

Boromir huffed and smiled at her, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He got up and started to walk away, but he turned back to her and said, "And all those things I said about women and their place, I take them back. You are a proven warrior and I apologize for my outbursts."

Raven nodded her head in acquiesce accepting the apology. Boromir ducked his head and walked back to the fire.

Raven had started to doze off when Aragorn returned to her side.

"How bad of shape am I in?" She asked him.

He frowned, "Pretty bad, but you are healing well. A few more days should have you right as rain. You had four cracked ribs and a heavy concussion. You'll need to take it easy when we move out in a couple of days." He looked at her with a stern gaze that offered no quarter, "No fighting for at least a week."

She huffed, "Fine."

Aragorn smiled, "Good, now I need to rewrap your bandages and then you can rest some more."

Raven winced as he began to replace her blood-soaked bandages. He started to make conversation, "How do you know Legolas? I've been friends with Legolas for years and he's never mentioned meeting anyone like you in his travels."

She replied, "Well, when you're known as the Black Ranger, you have some notoriety in Middle-Earth. I met him by chance a few years back; I was hunting in Mirkwood Forest and I was close to my quarry when he jumped out of a tree and demanded to know what I was doing on the Mirkwood Borders. After narrowly evading capture by him I fled to the Darker and more mystical parts of the forest. Unfortunately, the forest had decided that it did not want any visitors and strung me up by my toes in a giant tree. When Legolas found me upside down, with my bow trained on him through the bushes, he had this big grin on his face and walked out of the cover to gloat. Unfortunately for him, the forest didn't discriminate elves from trespassing rangers. Before he could react, the tree had also strung him up by his toes. The scowl I had on my face had crumpled at the ridiculousness of our situation and I let out a chuckle before I could stop myself. Before we knew it, we were laughing so hard tears were coming out of our eyes." Raven smiled fondly at the memory. "After that debacle, we went on many missions and tasks together. Maybe someday, I'll trade those exploits with you for some of yours, when we have the time."

Aragorn smiled, "I would be glad to." He had finished her bandages while she was telling her story. He handed her a bowl with a strange green liquid in it. "Here, drink this. It will help you sleep."

Raven gladly took the draught and was sound asleep in moments.

Raven healed over the next three days. The journey to Mordor was underway once again. Even though the Fellowship had stopped frequently along the road, they made good time to Moria. As the mine came into view, the smell was even more distinct. Raven crinkled her nose at the horrid smell of rotting flesh and wet dog. Gimli suddenly spoke, "The walls of Moria." He sounded entranced with the fact.

Moria's walls were dark, no sun seemed to ever shine in this part of the world. A wretched pool of a gray substance that was not even close to the description of water filled a pond to their right. Frodo slipped as he walked after Gandalf who was walking over to a cleared area between two dead looking trees. The Fellowship stopped as Gandalf inspected a seemingly blank wall. He muttered something unintelligible to anyone but himself. Suddenly, he swung around as the clouds parted and the moon shined through. Raven was surprised when suddenly carving glowed in the moonlight where Gandalf was standing. Gandalf spoke, "Ah. It says the house of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak "friend" and enter."

Gandalf put his staff on the circle carving in the door and spoke in the language of the dwarves. Whatever he was saying, she couldn't translate it in time to get what he said. Gandalf stepped back from the door when he was finished, but the doors did not open. He harrumphed and tried putting his staff back into place, and then finally resorted to pushing on the door. The stone slabs would not budge.

The rest of the fellowship had already grown tired with Gandalf's attempts and had settled down around the area. Aragorn and Sam were unpacking Bill, Boromir was hovering protectively over Merry and Pippin and Frodo sat near Legolas and Gandalf, trying to help with the door. She had decided to sit over by herself and lean against the wall, getting some much needed rest.

Raven awoke from her light sleep when water hit her face. Her eyes fluttered open to see Merry and Pippin throwing rocks into the stagnant pond. Pippin was about to throw another rock into the pond when Aragorn grabbed his arm mid swing. He hissed, "Do not disturb the water."

Movement caught her eye on the far side of the pond; she tracked the ripple that seemed to come closer to them. Boromir and Aragorn also watched the ripple intently. But their concentration was broken when Frodo's voice rang out, 'What's the elvish word for friend?!"

Gandalf replied, "Mellon."

The doors sprang open when Gandalf spoke. The rest of the Fellowship stood up and gathered around the door. Gandalf led them in. Gimli spoke as they walked to the mine, "Soon Master Baggins you will be treated to the warm hospitality of the dwarves! Warm fires! Malt Beer! Ripe meat off the bones! This is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a mine! A mine!"

Gandalf had managed to procure a light from a stone on his staff. Gimli didn't seem to notice the many corpses lying about the floor. Raven recoiled from the sight. Boromir voiced his horror, "This isn't a mine, and it's a tomb."

Gimli was distressed, "No! This…no…"

Legolas pulled an arrow from one of the corpses, and quickly threw it down. "Goblins!" He said as he drew his bow and arrow. The others drew their own weapons.

Boromir said, annoyed, "We never should have come here! We make for the gap of Rohan!" The fellowship inched their way back toward the slab doors.

Suddenly, Frodo was dragged off his feet and toward the pond behind him by a slippery tentacle. Sam yelled, "Strider!"

Raven, Aragorn and Boromir jumped to action at Sam's cry. Sam managed to slice off the tentacle and free Frodo, but it only succeeded in making the beast even madder. It pulled Frodo into the air and suspended him upside down. Raven, Aragorn and Boromir waded into the pond, slicing tentacles as they went. Boromir sliced one tentacle clean in half and Aragorn moved up to slice the one holding Frodo. Raven caught Frodo when he fell from the monster's clutches. The Fellowship had no choice but to fall back into the mine. They shouted at Legolas, "Shoot him in the eye!"

Legolas drew his bow and shot its eye. The beast reared back and roared in pain. The fellowship ran for the mine as the beast closed in. They ran as the beast pulled down the rock wall and sealed them in the mine. Darkness enclosed around them as the rocks stopped falling.


	4. The Depths Of Darkness

**Sorry it took so long to upload guys! I've had a crazy week. I only have two more chapters to write before I have the rest of it already written. So bear with me please! Without further ado, Moria.**

**I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters; I just own Raven.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Chapter 4: The Depths of Darkness

The fellowship was trapped. The only way to Mordor was down through the mine and out the other side. Gandalf blew on the stone in his staff until it let off a bright light. He led the fellowship up the stone stairs into the mine saying, "We now have but one choice, we must face the long, dark Moria. Be on your guard there are ogre and fowler things that walk in the deep spaces of the world. Quietly now," Gandalf urged, "It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence goes unnoticed."

A narrow path of rock extended for as far as the eye could see with rocky overhangs and ledges from the crumbling ruins of the city entrance. Even though Moria had fallen into massive disrepair, Raven still marveled at the architecture of the dwarves. They fell into a single file line to navigate the narrow causeway around pillars and obstructions in their path. And all the while, she could feel the telltale sensation of someone watching them all as they made progress through the mine.

XOXOXOXOX

It had been a couple of hours into their walk. There was no way to tell how much time had passed since the sun was nonexistent this far into the earth. The whole fellowship had been silent for the whole journey. No one spoke a word for fear of being ambushed in the open on very precarious ground. Her senses were always on high alert for trouble, though she tried to distract herself every so often just for the sake of curing her impending boredom. She missed the fellowship's idle conversation they often held while on the road; it helped to pass the time. Raven was walking directly behind Aragorn, who seemed to also be in his own thoughts.

More often than not she found herself fixated on his back. She admired his broad shoulders and imagined the obvious muscle that went along with it…she stopped herself, horrified at what she was thinking about. _'No.' _she thought to herself, tearing her eyes away from him, _'Love is a weakness. I will not fall for it this time.'_

The next hours were spent climbing narrow staircases, shuffling around boulders that obstructed their path, and navigating the maze that was Moria. They came to a high staircase that looked to be almost at a vertical angle. Gandalf took the initiative and started climbing first. Frodo and Sam followed him and the rest of the fellowship brought up the rear. Raven was now ahead of Aragorn, climbing a few feet in front of him. Raven was exhausted, they had spent hours walking through the dark mazes and she was almost dead on her feet. They made it to the halfway point with little struggle, the hobbits had slipped a few times, but were caught and brought back to the wall with ease. Raven arms shook as she pulled herself onto the next step. The narrow ledges were not enough to rest on so she kept climbing. Hauling herself onto the landing she collapsed next to a boulder to rest. The rest of the fellowship soon made it up. Gandalf frowned looking at the three tunnels before him with scrutiny, "I have no memory of this place." He stated. They were lost.

The fellowship had erected a fire from scraps of wood found around their makeshift campsite. Boromir and Aragorn sat near the fire, Aragorn smoking his pipe. Raven was asleep on the far edge of the camp, after Gandalf had said to make a camp she had promptly fallen asleep from exhaustion. The hobbits were seated near Raven, whispering amongst themselves. Legolas and Gimli were propped up against the sides of the clearing, resting as well. Gandalf sat meditating on a boulder in the middle of the three tunnels, trying to find the way forward.

Aragorn stared over the fire at Raven, worry creasing his brow. Her wounds were still paining her, he could tell from the way she slept. Raven was positioned so that her uninjured side was against the hard rock and her wounded side was propped up against the wall. Whenever she managed to turn in her sleep, she winced and quickly returned to her previous position.

Boromir interrupted his thoughts, "You keep staring at her." He commented abruptly.

Aragorn turned to look at the Gondorian. "I'm worried about her. She keeps telling me that her wounds are no longer paining her, but clearly," He pointed at her with his pipe, "She is still in pain. She thinks she has to lie because we will all think her weak if she shows any weakness."

Boromir stared incredulously at Aragorn, "Is that it? Is that all you're worried about? Or is there something else?" The man looked smug, as if he figured something out.

Aragorn frowned, "Whatever you're thinking, I am just concerned for her wellbeing. Nothing else." But he knew it for a lie as soon as the words escaped his mouth.

Something in the other man's eyes also told Aragorn that he knew it too. Boromir just smirked to himself and dropped the conversation. Aragorn sighed; this was going to be a long wait.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Raven awoke to the sound of the camp being taken up. Gandalf had figured out which way to go to leave this wretched place. Pippin jumped up, "He's remembered!"

Gandalf led them down the middle passage, "No, but the air doesn't smell so fowl here. If in times of indecision, fear not, always follow your nose."

As they came down to the end of the passage, Gandalf mumbled to himself, "Let me risk a little more light."

The fellowship gasped as the light revealed mighty columns of carved stone and halls that reached farther than the eye could see. As they marveled at the sight Gandalf spoke, "Behold, the great realm and dwarf-city of Dwarrodelf."

Sam marveled, "There's an eye opener, no mistake."

Raven walked closer to one of the columns and ran her hand along the ridges of it. They were the most beautiful things Raven had ever seen. While the rest of the fellowship marveled at the beautiful sight before them, Gimli suddenly let out a short cry and ran into an open room on their right.

As the rest of the fellowship followed, Gimli's cries were clearer. "No…" he kept repeating like something inside him had broken. The room opened up to ruins and boulders littered everywhere. But the white tomb in the middle of the room remained untouched with a beam of light filtering through from above reigning down upon it. Gimli was kneeled at the foot of the coffin, moaning his cries of disbelief as Gandalf came up behind him and read the inscription upon the coffin.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. So he is dead then." Gandalf said as he removed his hat, "It is as I feared." He looked down at a corpse propped up against the coffin, noticing a large book in its hands. Handing his hat and staff to Pippin, Gandalf removed the book from its clutches and opened it, reading its contents. Legolas spoke urgently to Aragorn and Raven, "We must move on, we cannot linger."

Gandalf spoke, "They have taken the bridge, and the second hall…we have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long…the ground shakes…drums…drums in the deep." He turned the page, the rest of the fellowship were getting restless, "We cannot get out…the shadow moves in the dark…cannot get out…they are coming."

No one had noticed Pippin, who had decided to touch a corpse that was teetering precariously on the edge of a well. He tried to pull the arrow out of its chest, but managed to knock the corpse off balance; sending it down into the well with a crash. The crashing and banging resounded through Moria, loud enough to wake the dead. The fellowship winced as they heard the loud sounds breaking the silence. Raven sighed with Legolas and Aragorn in exasperation. Gandalf slammed the book shut, "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He took his staff and hat back from Pippin with a jerk.

Raven looked up with a start when a small sound emanated from the well. Putting a hand on her sword, she hoped to whatever powerful beings there were that it was not what she thought it was. Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn tensed along with her. Screams sounded from the deep, still faint but loud enough to hear, drums accompanied their screams.

The fellowship looked around in panic as the screams and drums got louder with each passing second. Raven gripped her sword hilts even harder in anticipation. As Sam spoke, the whole fellowship whipped around to look at Frodo and Sam, "Frodo!" he said as Frodo whipped out his sword, which was glowing an ominous blue.

Legolas yelled over the screams of the creatures, "Orcs!"

Boromir ran to the doors but as soon as he stuck his head out, he was almost skewered by two arrows; which embedded themselves in the rotten wood dangerously close to his head. Aragorn yelled to the hobbits as he threw the torch aside, "Stay close to Gandalf!" He ran to the door with Legolas and Raven close on his heels. The two men shut the doors as Raven and Legolas found things to bar it with. Boromir leaned on the door and said heavily with a touch of sarcasm, "They have a cave troll."

They barred the door with axes and broken shafts of spears. The four of them, satisfied that the door was holding well enough against the onslaught of the orcs, retreated back to Gandalf and the hobbits. Raven drew her bow and aimed for the holes in the door while Legolas and Aragorn did the same. Boromir drew his sword and shield, readying for a fight. The hobbits bravely drew their swords as well, standing behind Gandalf who was readying himself as well. Gimli stood on top of Balin's coffin, with both axes drawn, "Let them come! There is still one dwarf in Moria who still draws breath."

The orcs screamed as they clawed holes in the rotten door, trying to get through to their prey on the other side. Raven, Aragorn and Legolas took turns shooting the orcs through the holes with arrows, hoping to at least whittle down their numbers before the door ripped from its hinges from the pressure.

The door broke as slews of orcs poured through the breach, overwhelming the fellowship. Raven abandoned her bow for her swords and began slicing herself a path to cover. The orcs surrounded and separated each of the members of the fellowship. Aragorn was over on the left side of the room. He had also abandoned his bow for his sword. He was trying to fight his way over to her side, the orcs were quickly overwhelming Raven. He decapitated an orc and jumped over a throng of orcs being dispatched by Boromir. He was within her reach when a roar sounded through the hall. The cave troll burst into the room, pulling the doors from their hinges. The giant troll was towing a mace and nearly cleaved Sam in half as he brought it down upon the hobbit. Sam rolled under the troll and ran for cover on the other side of the room. Boromir stepped in front of the other hobbits but the troll's chain wrapped around his leg, throwing him clear across the room, smashing into a wall. Aragorn saw Raven's face go white as she stared down the cave troll that was rapidly advancing to her position after it had dealt with its other attackers.

Aragorn gave out a yell and sliced his way through the orcs to the troll. He managed to get there before the troll could bowl Raven over. He grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the troll's path; the troll slamming into the wall moments after she was yanked out of the way. Raven, getting over her momentary petrification, lined up back to back with Aragorn; their swords flashing dangerously in a circular pattern, cutting orcs down mercilessly. They worked in perfect synchronization until the troll forced them apart by running straight for them. Raven threw herself to the side, hitting the rock wall. Aragorn went the opposite way, but managed to roll away from the wall. Raven winced as she flexed her left arm; she had spared her tender ribs and took the fall on her arm, probably fracturing it. Nonetheless, she picked up both her swords and jumped back into the fight.

The troll had now zeroed onto Frodo and was eagerly stalking the terrified hobbit. Raven started to make her way to Frodo and surveyed her surrounding as she progressed. Legolas was still taking out orcs with just his bow, Boromir was bashing in numerous orc's heads with his shield and Gandalf was over by Pippin and Merry, protecting the hobbits as they sliced and diced their orc attackers. She chuckled inwardly when she saw Sam smacking orcs with a frying pan he had picked up. Her steps grew more urgent went she heard Frodo's cry of terror. The troll had cornered him behind a pillar and they were playing cat-and-mouse around it. Aragorn stood in front of the troll and picked up a long spear that was lying beside him. He stabbed the troll with the spear in the chest. The troll roared in fury and slapped Aragorn to the side, making him hit a pillar and fall unconscious. Frodo yelled out, "Strider!" Raven's head filled with fury at the sight of Aragorn, she ran full force toward the troll, her fear forgotten.

To the others, Raven looked furious. Her eyes had turned dark, and her black scars seemed to get darker and emanate a black smoke. She roared in fury and charged the troll, landing on its head and stabbing in downward motion with all the force she could muster. But the troll reared its head back in pain and knocked Raven off, and she crumbled to the floor.

The threat taken care of, the troll advanced on Frodo. Frodo managed to dodge the first few attacks with the spear the troll had picked up. But the troll backhanded Frodo, sending him flying into a pillar behind him. With Frodo effectively stunned, the troll took its advantage and stabbed Frodo with the spear in the chest. Frodo moaned in pain, with the rest of fellowship yelling their cries of dismay. Merry and Pippin roared as they jumped onto the back of the giant cave troll. Gimli and Gandalf dove out of the way of the staggering beast. The troll roared for the final time when Legolas took the opportunity and shot it with an arrow in its mouth. The troll swayed and then fell over dead, knocking Pippin and Merry onto the ground.

The fellowship recovered, sheathing their weapons. The orcs had fled at the sight of their fallen leader, but they would return soon. The fellowship gathered around the fallen Frodo. Aragorn inched up to Frodo's motionless body. "Oh no.", he breathed as he gently turned Frodo over to confirm their worst fears. But thankfully, those fears were unfounded as Frodo gasped when he was overturned by Aragorn. Raven sighed in relief from her position, propped up against a wall; exhausted. Sam remarked in relief, "He's alive."

Gandalf let out the breath he was holding as the rest of the fellowship pressed in closer. Frodo was panting as he said, "I'm not hurt."

Aragorn looked on in disbelief as he remarked, "You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

Gandalf chimed in, "I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye."

Frodo opened his shirt to reveal a chain mail shirt of Mithril. Gimli breathed in wonder, "Mithril…You're full of surprises Master Baggins."

A faint scream from behind reminded them why they had been in such a predicament. Gandalf turned and said, "To the bridge of Khazad-Dûm!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The Fellowship ran out of the chambers and were rapidly pursued by orcs as they fled. Thousands of them poured out from holes and cracks in the walls to surround them. The orcs taunted them as they lined up back-to-back in a circle, facing the disgusting creatures. Suddenly, a roar resounded through the hall, coming from an odd light at the far end of the many columns. The orcs instantly panicked and fled back into their holes as fast as they could.

Boromir said warily to Gandalf, "What is this new devilry?"

Gandalf closed his eyes and concentrated while the rest of the fellowship waited in anticipation and fear of this new creature. Gandalf remarked gravely, "A Balrog, a demon from the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

The Fellowship ran for the nearby exit from the chamber, Boromir lead the group and Gandalf took up the rear. Boromir ran down the steps and unfortunately found out that they ended abruptly; he teetered dangerously back and forth on the edge, losing his balance. Raven quickly jumped into action and pulled him from the edge forcefully. They landed on the ground in a heap. He looked up at her, "Thanks."

She smirked, "I didn't think you wanted to become said puddle; since you saved me from that fate."

Boromir chuckled and helped her up. The hobbits had also done the same thing Boromir had but managed to stop themselves in time. Gandalf leaned against the archway panting, Aragorn gripped his arm, looking for leadership. Gandalf gripped Aragorn's shoulder, "Lead them on Aragorn," He nodded to another sight, "The bridge is near."

Another roar sounded and Gandalf pushed Aragorn into action, "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!"

With Aragorn in the lead, they trailed down the many flights of stairs to get to the bridge. The fellowship was stopped in its tracks when they encountered a large break in the staircase. Legolas deftly leaped over the gap, landing safely on the other side. He beckoned, "Gandalf!", as he held out his arms to catch the wizard in. With Gandalf safely across, Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin to jump the gap. Aragorn tossed Sam to Legolas and was about to toss Gimli when he held up a hand, "No one tosses a dwarf." With his remark Gimli charged across the gap, almost falling, but Legolas had managed to grab his beard and pull him to safety. Orcs were now steadily firing at them from a far off balcony to their right. Legolas was sending back arrows and killing them while the others tried to get across. It was too late, the support on the broken staircase crumbled sending the slab rotating on its base. Raven, Frodo and Aragorn were still on top of it.

They teetered dangerously back and forth until Aragorn yelled for them to lean forward. They crashed into the other pillar, reuniting the fellowship. When they got to the bottom of the steps the ground level was literally on fire. Flames licked at the columns and walls, but thankfully the path to the bridge was clear. Gandalf gestured wildly at the bridge with his sword, "Over the bridge! Fly!"

As soon as he said this a roar sounded from the wall of flames behind him. A mighty Balrog emerged from the fire, roaring at the wizard. The fellowship ran over the bridge as fast as their legs could take them, the Balrog hot on their heels. When the fellowship was safely across, Gandalf turned to face the Balrog in the middle of the bridge. He yelled to the demon, "You cannot pass!" At the sound of his voice, the rest of the fellowship turned to watch in horror.

Frodo yelled, "Gandalf!"

Raven watched as the Balrog erupted into flames, showing off. Gandalf started to mutter to himself, raising his staff. He finished his incantation and a white shield appeared around him. The Balrog hit Gandalf's shield with his flame sword, but it failed to get through. Gandalf cried out, his shield failing. He growled at the demon, "Go back to the shadows!"

The Balrog took one step onto the bridge, summoning a flame whip. Gandalf held his position. Raven watched in horror as she knew what Gandalf was trying to do. Gandalf raised his staff and his sword shouting at the top of his lungs, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" He plunged both weapons into the ground at his feet. When the Balrog took a step the bridge crumbled to pieces under it. The Balrog fell, flailing and screaming as it went down into the chasm. Raven let out a breath of relief when Gandalf turned to follow the fellowship out.

But it was not meant to be. The Balrog's flame whip snapped as it wrapped itself around Gandalf's leg. He barely managed to hold onto the edge of the bridge. Frodo started to run for him but was grabbed by Boromir. Frodo yelled Gandalf's name as he struggled to get out of Boromir's clutches. Gandalf struggled and slipped a bit, he finally said, "Fly you fools!"

Gandalf fell into the depths of Moria.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX


	5. The Lady of the Wood

**Hello my faithful readers! Chapter 5 is here! We move on from bloody fight scenes to the peaceful wood of Lothlorien. Where are my reviews? I love reviews! I want to thank soulsistersinaslan for faithfully reviewing each chapter! Feedback is wonderful! Gives me ideas. Only one more chapter till The Two Towers! Please Review!**

**I do not own LOTR or any of it's characters, i just own Raven.**

Chapter 5: The Lady of the Wood

Gandalf fell into the depths of Moria.

Frodo screamed in disbelief, "Nooo!", as he fought against Boromir who was dragging him bodily up the stairs and out of Moria. Aragorn was frozen in shock, the last words that Gandalf had said to him played over in his mind again and again. Raven, in her own grief, yelled to Aragorn to get his attention as goblins fired arrows at the remaining members of the fellowship. Aragorn snapped out of his reverie and followed Raven outside.

The tunnel leading them out of Moria opened up to a vast expanse of rock and cliffs with lush forests in the distance. The danger momentarily gone, the fellowship collapsed in various stages of grief around the immediate area. Merry held Pippin while he cried, Legolas was silent as he stood near Boromir who was clearly angry with whatever deity that allowed this to happen, and Sam was cry loudly off to the left with Frodo not far from him. Raven surprisingly went to Aragorn for comfort; she was currently leaning against his chest, her eyes puffy and downcast with sorrow for their fallen ally. Aragorn said quietly to her, "We need to move, if we don't get off these rocks before sundown we will be overwhelmed by goblins. There will be time for grief later."

Raven nodded, extracting herself from his embrace while rubbing her eyes on her tunic to banish the tears. Aragorn said more loudly to the others, "We must reach the forest of Lothlorien. Come Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Raven get them up!"

Boromir rang out a protest, "Give them a moment for pity's sake!"

Aragorn simply pressed on, "We are vulnerable up here, come on get them up."

The others grudgingly complied helping the hobbits back to their feet. Raven questioned, "Where's Frodo?"

Aragorn yelled out, "Frodo?"

They spied him over by the edge of the cliff, tears in his eyes as he slowly turned to them. Raven walked over to him, kneeling down to his level to look him in the eyes. She brushed a tear from his eye, "It will be alright Frodo. Aragorn and I will take care of you now. You'll be safe under our protection." She smiled and then gave Frodo a hug.

His voice was hoarse when Frodo replied, "Thank you Raven."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Their camp was silent for the first time in months.

There was no boasting, laughs, or good-natured insults. The camp was simply silent for lack of a better word to describe it.

Raven had taken the first watch with Aragorn. Legolas and Gimli had second watch and Boromir had insisted upon taking the last watch all to himself. Raven was sitting beside Aragorn eating the rest of her meal and listening to the sounds of the plains around them. She was starting to doze off a bit when Aragorn interrupted her thoughts, "In your travels, have you ever been to Lorien?"

She replied, "No, I always stuck to the northern part of Middle-Earth, this is as far south as I've ever been. The north was my home and I swore to defend it after what happened to my family." She cursed herself inwardly when she realized she had said too much. Something about this man had taken down all her icy walls that she had erected a long time ago to protect herself from emotional harm.

The inevitable question came not a moment later, "You never did tell me where you were from."

Raven sat in silence for a few minutes in deep thought. She wanted to tell him her past, but it was so painful that she hated to even remember it. There was a reason she was known as the Black Ranger in the north. Her heartless ways were well known and her exploits often told to scare young children in bedtime stories. She sighed, frustrated.

Aragorn, picking up on her inner turmoil, replied, "You don't have tell me every single gory detail. I know that there are some things that you would probably rather forget."

She sighed again and decided to throw caution to the wind, "When I was younger, I was the most eligible maiden in the Northern Kingdom of Arnor, House Rothdoré." She fiddled with a piece of her hair, clearly uncomfortable.

Aragorn looked as if he was trying to remember something from long ago, "Rothdoré…The house that was the highest ranking household in the Kingdom of Arnor? Next to the Chieftain of the Dunedain I assume?"

Raven nodded and continued, "I was what you call a wild spirit. I never wanted all the finer things in life. I was perfectly happy with my leather jerkin and wooden swords. I had no intentions of settling down and starting a family. I was always so jealous of my brothers. They got to go out to the yard and train everyday with their swords and bows to be rangers, while I was stuck in the salon with my mother learning etiquette in a frilly dress." She chuckled, "Some days I would sneak out of my lessons when my mother wasn't looking, go down to the yard and practice my swordsmanship skills. Mother got so furious all the time."

Aragorn chuckled as he pictured a teenage Raven sneaking out in a dress to whip her brothers in sword combat. She continued, "I hated court life, I loved the forest and its freedom it offered. When I was eighteen I joined the rangers. I had even joined under a new name to make sure that my mother and father never found out, but I didn't count on someone recognizing me. I got home that night to my parents sitting in the salon with furious glares pointed my way. My mother and father demanded that I quit the rangers immediately, claiming that it was no place for a high-born noble lady such as myself. I refused to give up my dream for my parents' wishes. I was cast out of the family, disowned and out on the streets with little more than the clothes on my back."

Aragorn looked frustrated, "They cast you out of the family for following your dream? That's preposterous!"

She sighed, "Maybe, but as their only daughter I was their highest pawn for getting a higher status in the kingdom. My only duty would be to marry someone higher than my status and bear children for him. In my case, I was due to marry the chieftain's eldest son. When I was cast out of the family, I no longer had meaning or purpose. I was just a woman, doing a man's job. People resented me for it, and I aim to prove them wrong. I took on the name Ashes since I had no name, not history, or any family. That's just all that was left from my old life. I thought it was a good name."

"Do your parents even know you're still alive? Do your brothers?" he asked hesitantly.

"I don't even know if they are still alive." She frowned, "Years ago I was travelling close to the border of my family's lands. Smoke was on the horizon so I decided to investigate. I ran towards the column of smoke to find the town that I used to live in burning. Screams came from every burning dwelling, but I thought nothing of them as I ran for my family's manor which seemed to be where the flames came from in the first place. I burst down the door to hear the inhuman screams of wraiths echoing throughout the manor. Covering my ears I ran for the bedroom suites on the upper floor, desperate to find my family. Kicking down another door I was met with the sight of three wraiths bearing down on my eldest brother, Trian. Rushing to his aid, I stepped in front of a blade to save him from a deadly blow. It nicked my arms in several places, causing me to scream in pain. My brother quickly regained his footing and managed to fight off the beasts with my help. He quickly explained to me that my younger brother, Reid, had taken my parents away further south to escape the collapse of the kingdom days before. Trian had only stayed behind to gather up any family heirlooms and such to take with him and to oversee the escape of the townspeople. We worked together to get the townspeople to safety and then we went our separate ways. Trian had always said he would find me again, but it's been many years since I have seen him. So now my ranger name is Raven because I am an outcast and the black bird often symbolizes bad omens or scars."

Aragorn took it all in, "You left out one part in your story."

She looked puzzled, "I did?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Your real name."

Raven went silent again, and then spoke, "My old name is meaningless. I will tell you it when it feels right to tell you."

He shrugged and pulled out his pipe. They both sat in silence until Legolas and Gimli relived them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

They reached Lothlorien by midday. They moved through the trees as silently as they could, but Raven could not shake the feeling that they were being watched. Gimli broke the silence when he noticed that the hobbits were trailing behind him at a slow pace. "Stay close, young hobbits!" he said looking around as if paranoid, "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again."

Raven shook her head, only dwarves would spin such tales about the Lady of the Wood. Gimli grunted when no one heeded his warning, "Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of hawk and the ears of a fox."

The fellowship was halted by a group of elves that appeared out of nowhere. Raven held a hand to her dagger incase trouble brewed. Arrows surrounded the fellowship as the leader of the elves showed himself. He was tall, with white-blond hair and he looked almost annoyed to find the fellowship in his woods. He spoke, "The dwarf breathes so loudly, we could have shot him in the dark."

The elves lead them through the woods to an overhang at the far edge of the elven dwelling. Night had fallen as their journey had taken the rest of the day. The leader spoke in elvish to Legolas, "_Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil."_

Legolas replied, "_Our Fellowship is in your debt."_

He turned to look at Raven and Aragorn, he spoke to Aragorn first, _"Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us."_ He spoke to Raven, "_And the Black Ranger, also of the Dunedain, you are most welcome among our great hall. The Lady speaks highly of you."_

She bowed her head in thanks as Gimli interrupted their conversation in exasperation, "So much for the courtesy of the elves! Speak words we can all understand!"

Raven crossed her arms in frustration at the dwarf; he was being unnecessarily rude to the elves. The elf replied, annoyed, "We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the dark days."

Gimli spat back, "And do you know what this _dwarf _says to that?" Raven gasped as Gimli then spoke something in the dwarven language that meant something akin to, _'I spit on your graves!'_. Raven slapped Gimli upside the head, "_That _was not so courteous." Gimli grunted and backed down, not wanting to anger the woman further.

The elf walked over to the hobbits. His face set in stone as he turned to Frodo, "You bring great evil with you; you can go no further."

Aragorn's face had a grim determination in them as he took the elf aside to discuss their current predicament in elvish. Raven stayed back with Boromir and the hobbits. Boromir spoke, "Do you think he'll let us through? If we can't get into Lorien where can we go?"

She frowned, "Rohan is far from here; at least a week's travel on foot. Isengard looms too close for my comfort as well. If we cannot get into Lorien, Saruman will catch up to us."

He looked grim, "Then we have no choice but to go through Lorien. With or without the elves' permission."

Raven looked uneasy, "Yes, but I do not fancy fighting elves."

Boromir nodded in agreement as he turned to Frodo, who looked to be in a state of grief still, "Gandalf's death was not in vain." He said to reassure the hobbit, "Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead."

Frodo looked at Boromir with thanks for his words of comfort, and Raven sat in silence, thinking on his words. She had not heeded those words so easily; all her life she had regretted all the death she had caused. Her years as the Black Ranger left behind a bloodied trail that she often wished to forget.

They looked up as the elf leader stood over them and said, "You will follow me."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

In a single file line, the elves lead them on through the woods. There was a peaceful feeling that settled into Raven's heart as they journeyed through the beautiful forest. Night had again turned to day as they neared the heart of the forest. The leader stopped as they came to the top of the ravine. Raven marveled at the sight the clearing offered of the giant trees that were in the center of the elven realm. The leader spoke, "Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

The staircases that winded up and through the trees seemed to go on forever as they got higher and higher into the air. After hours of climbing stairs, they came upon a beautiful wooden house that was nestled in the top of the tallest tree. It had an ethereal glow about it as if it was something from the Valar themselves. They stopped before the stairs that lead to a balcony, and the fellowship looked on awestruck at the sight of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel descending the step to meet them.

Aragorn bowed his head slightly in respect, as did Raven. Celeborn spoke, "The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." He surveyed the fellowship, "Nine there are here, yet ten were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Galadriel saw the truth as she met Aragorn's eyes. Raven was shocked at the look of abject horror on Galadriel's face. "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," Galadriel whispered in shock, "He has fallen into shadow."

Legolas spoke with sadness in his heart, "He was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth, for we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

Galadriel spoke with more fervor, "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose."

Raven noticed that Gimli was taking his guilt hard and put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him, Galadriel spoke to him, "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin," she comforted, "For the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands love is now mingled with grief."

She said the last word with conviction as she turned her piercing blue eyes to stare at Boromir. He started to shake and shrink away from her gaze after a few moments. Suddenly, she heard a small whispering voice in her head. Raven looked up to see Galadriel had turned her stare on her.

_Rowan Rothdoré, also known as Raven and the Black Ranger, your days have been filled with grief, rage and sorrow. Yet you will find solace in the days to come; peace for horrors committed long ago. Yet a danger still remains, the blackness that grows within you is not an affliction of the soul, but your physical self. The corruption that has lain dormant for decades will awaken. Your fate is tied to the Ring, if Frodo fails in his quest, you will undoubtedly perish…or become something far more horrible than you could ever imagine. Your future is clouded beyond a point. Sauron darkens the hearts of your fellowship; it will only be a matter of time until it breaks them. Darkness looms upon your horizon._

Shaken by the revelation she slammed up her mental walls to try and block the Lady out. Galadriel backed off and turned to the rest of the fellowship. Celeborn spoke, "What now becomes of this fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

Galadriel spoke with a grave reality, "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fall to the ruin of all." She surveyed the fellowship, "Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled, go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The elves had given them a temporary dwelling of tents and comfortable cots. Raven had changed out of her leathers for a comfortable elven dress. It was black with white embroidery on the bodice, and her black hair was freshly washed, it shone luminously in the moonlight. She left it down for once, releasing it from her braid that she constantly kept it in. She sat on a log by the water as singing elves could be heard all around them. It brought her a sense of peace that she hadn't even known to exist in this world.

Aragorn was watching her from inside the tent while he sharpened various blades that were dull from Moria. She looked absolutely beautiful sitting there in the moonlight. Not that he didn't think that she was beautiful before, but the dress that she had on completely threw him. She was almost comparable to a goddess to him. Aragorn had never had these strange feelings arise before; it almost scared him when he realized the truth. He was in love with Raven. He decided to tell her the truth in this lull in the fighting, but he had to wait for the right time. With a smile on his face he went back to sharpening the blades.

Aragorn and Raven came out of their respective thoughts when Legolas strode through the camp holding a vase to his chest. His brow furrowed in sadness, "A lament for Gandalf."

Merry asked cautiously, "What do they say about him?"

Legolas sighed, "I have not the heart to tell you; for me the grief is still too near."

Sam was adjusting his cot as he said, "I betcha they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." He stood and started to speak, "The finest rockets ever seen, they burst in stars of blue and green. Or after thunder, silver showers came falling like a rain of flowers."

Sam shook his head and slunk down against a tree trunk, "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long shot."

Raven smiled as she stood and walked over to Sam. She put a hand on his shoulder and gripped it in reassurance. Seeing Aragorn and Boromir conversing off to the side she walked over to them to join their conversation.

Aragorn comforted the obviously troubled Gondorian, "Take some rest. The borders are well protected here."

Boromir shook his head, "I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head."

Raven sat down across from the two men, pulling her legs under her and spreading out her dress to sit comfortably, "She spoke to me as well. What was her warning to you?"

He started, albeit hesitantly, "She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, _'Even now there is hope left.' _But I cannot see it. It long since we've had any hope."

Raven spoke as Aragorn looked on, "I lived without hope for many years of my life. No family, no companionship, no purpose. I decided that I did not need hope, but I could give hope to those around me. So in being hope for others, I find hope for myself."

Aragorn nodded at the wisdom in her words as Boromir spoke again. "My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing and our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored."

The two rangers remaining silent, he ventured on, "Have you both ever seen it? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

Aragorn nodded, "I have seen the White City, long ago."

Raven replied, "No, I've never been this far south before. It sounds wonderful though."

Boromir smiled at her, "Then I will have to show you it one day won't I?" He turned back to Aragorn, "One day our paths will lead us there and the tower guard shall take up the call, 'The Lords of Gondor have returned."

After saying their goodnights to Boromir, Aragorn and Raven settled down on their cots for a much needed rest.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Raven awoke to the sound of chirping birds as dawn filtered in through the flaps of her tent. Combing out her hair and pulling on the dress from the night before she walked out of her tent to Gimli eating breakfast; apparently the rest of the fellowship had left to see the sights of the forest.

Gimli greeted her, "Good morning lass." He handed her a plate of food that had been graciously supplied by the elves.

She smiled at him, "Good morning to you too, Gimli. I hope you slept well."

He grinned, "Like a rock. Oh! Aragorn said that he wanted to see you after breakfast. Said it was a surprise." He chuckled.

Raven raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Did he tell you where he was going to be?"

He shrugged, "All he said was for you to meet him by the stables, and to wear your leathers."

Finished with breakfast she bid Gimli farewell and changed into her leathers like she was requested to. Raven walked in the direction of the stables all the while thinking on what Aragorn could be up to.

Aragorn had just finished saddling two horses when Raven voice flitted in from the doorway as she leaned against the threshold, "So I hear you're full of surprises today."

He chuckled, "I just thought we could use some time away from the others." He lead two horses out of their stalls, one a big black stallion and another a white mare. He handed the mare to Raven. They mounted their horses and rode off toward the edge of Lorien. Aragorn had packed two meals and their dulled sparring blades as well as their bows. They reached a clearing that was overshadowed by trees, and had the sunlight filtering in through the leaves beautifully. Raven was brought out of her reverie by Aragorn, who had gotten off his horse and tied it to a tree. She dismounted hers and did the same, tying it right next to Aragorn's stallion. Aragorn unpacked all their items and Raven fixed up a campfire in the middle of the clearing with the firewood they brought.

Raven stared at Aragorn as he worked on setting up their tents. She couldn't understand these feelings that arose whenever she was with him. In truth, she was afraid. All her life she had lived as a cold-hearted, emotionless woman; but this ranger came out of the blue and managed to, against all odds, capture her heart. Something about him seemed to banish all the darker parts of her being. Raven was not very experienced in these feelings, so she was scared of what she felt. At the same time, she was scared that he did not feel the same.

Aragorn jolted her from her musings, offering her a plate of food. She took it gratefully and sat down on the ground next to him. As they ate, he kept looking over at her when he thought she wasn't looking; as if he wanted to say something.

She locked eyes with him, "Yes?"

He blushed when he realized he'd been caught. He spoke, "I was just thinking…You told me about your brothers. Do you think you'll ever see them again?"

She sighed, "I don't know. My brothers were always protective of me." She let a half-smile creep onto her face. "My elder brother was the one who always encouraged me to follow my heart. Trian took me out to the practice yard one night when I was thirteen and taught me how to use a sword. He told me, 'Rowan, you hold the most important object in your hands for your own well-being." She picked up the simple sword that sat beside her, Back-Biter, it glinted in the firelight, "This is his old sword he gave to me. I've kept it all these years."

He put a hand on her shoulder, his gaze comforting, "I'm sure you will see them again."

She smiled, "I actually wanted to give you something."

He arched one of his brows in question as she unclasped a pendant from her neck; she held it out so he could see it better. It was black and shaped like a Raven in flight, with red rubies for the eyes. Raven stood and clasped the pendant around his neck. She sat down, now facing him, and said, "You have always been at my side for these past few months. I always feel comforted with you near. I…I have come to care for you in these past months…" She swallowed nervously but pushed on, "With this pendant, I hope you will always remember that I will be near when you wear it."

He said nothing for a moment, simply staring at her. Raven was uncomfortable, and went to stand, berating herself for being foolish. But before she could escape he grabbed her, pulling her tight in his embrace. He lowered his lips to hers and they met with a spark. She stiffened in shock at first and promptly melted into his comforting embrace, all thoughts banished from her mind. Reluctantly, he pulled away, staring into the depths of her green eyes, "I will treasure it. I care for you as well." He cupped her face gently in his hands, "I love you."

Their lips met again and after they separated, still tucked into Aragorn's warm arms she replied, "I love you too."

That's how they fell asleep, wrapped tight in each other's arms. With not a care in the world.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next morning, Raven, Aragorn, and the rest of the fellowship lined up in front of the boat dock for Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn to see them off.

Each of the members of the fellowship were gifted with green cloaks, Celeborn spoke, "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes. Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so. By the river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros."

Galadriel gave each of them gifts. To Aragorn she gave advice and an eleven dagger. To Boromir she gave reassurance and a bag of herbs. To Raven she gave an amulet that radiated an aura of peace. To Gimli she gave three hairs from her golden head while Gimli stood awed by her kindness. To Sam she gave a rope that will never knot. To Merry and Pippin she gave beautifully crafted short swords and belts. To Legolas she gave a handcrafted elven bow. Finally, to Frodo she gave the light of Elendil, to be a light to him even in darkness.

The fellowship navigated the river in elven boats, ever determined to reach their destination.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	6. Into the Fire

**Hello everyone! Here's the final chapter of the first movie! This is a little shorter than the other chapters so please forgive me. Next is the introduction of my second OC and the start of The Two Towers!** **Please Review! It lets me know that you want me to continue the story! BTW, i went back and revised the end of Chapter 5. Please go back and read if you have not already done so. Thanks!**

**I do not own LOTR or any of its characters, I just own Raven.**

Chapter 6: Into the Fire

Aragorn led them with Frodo in his boat, Raven stayed close with Sam in hers, Legolas was farther back with Gimli and Boromir was in the rear with Merry and Pippin. As they rowed along the river they often heard squeals and growls coming from the forest around them. Raven frowned, they were being followed.

After hours of rowing, Aragorn spoke as they came upon a massive rock formation. Raven was awed as she stared at the massive stone humans, their hands out in front of them as if to stop any enemy from coming any closer. "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin…"

They made landfall on the shores of Amon Hen, just before the Falls of Rauros. With the boats secure, they made camp upon the small sandy beach. Raven lounged against a tree, eating some dried meat she had in her pack. Legolas came up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder, we should move on."

Aragorn shook his head, "We cross the lake at nightfall; hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

Gimli made a disgruntled sound, "Oh, yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way though Emyn muil, and impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshland as far as they eye can see!"

Aragorn frowned and said coolly, "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master Dwarf."

Raven turned away from the bickering of the men when she spied Frodo creep off into the woods, Boromir hot on his tail. She followed the two at a distance, warning bells going off in her head. This will not end well.

Raven hid behind a bush while she observed them. Boromir was carrying a pile of firewood and Frodo was wandering toward the steps that led up to the ruins. Boromir said to Frodo, "Frodo?"

Frodo tried to step away but Boromir followed him, he spoke, "I know why you seek solitude. You suffer day by day. You're sure you don't suffer needlessly?"

Frodo frowned and turned to fully look at him, "I know what you would say. It would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart."

Boromir's voice started to rise in irritation, "Warning? Against what?! We are all afraid Frodo! But to let the fear drive us to destroy what little hope we have…don't you see that this is madness?"

Frodo shook his head vehemently, "There is no other way."

Suddenly, Boromir exploded, madness coloring his voice, "I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" He threw down the firewood, the crash reverberating through the woods.

Raven tensed, ready for action in case things turned ugly. Frodo backed away as Boromir continued, "If you would lend me the Ring."

"No!" Frodo yelled, grabbing the Ring.

Boromir stepped closer, "Why do you recoil? I am no thief!"

Frodo looked disgusted, "You are not yourself!"

Boromir took a step closer and yelled, "What chance do you think you have?! They will find you! They will take the Ring! And you will beg for death before the end!"

Frodo turned and started to head up the steps, having enough of Boromir's madness. Boromir snarled and chased after him. "You _fool_! It is not yours, save by unhappy chance! It could have been mine. It should have been mine! Give it to me!"

Raven leapt into action as Boromir pulled Frodo to the ground, trying to forcefully take the Ring from him. She leapt into the fray, holding Boromir in a headlock as she tried to hold on to him while he flailed about on the ground. Frodo stayed back and watched horror but Raven yelled to him, "Go! I will hold him here!"

Frodo nodded and ran off up the stairs. Boromir still cried out, 'I see your mind! You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us!" He struggled against her, "You'll go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all the Halflings!"

Raven freed one of her arms, determined to stop this madness. She socked him in the face and immediately his body went limp. She released him when he returned to normal. He jumped up in horror, "Frodo…Frodo! I'm sorry! Frodo!"

Raven put a hand on his shoulder. "He's gone."

He looked at her with shame, "I…I couldn't resist it…" He looked at his hands, "I can't…" Boromir drew his hands across his face, wearily. "I didn't mean to…"

She forced him to look in her eyes as she stated, "I know you didn't mean to. I will find Frodo, go back to camp and recover."

He nodded numbly and turned back to camp when suddenly a cry rang out with the sound of clashing swords. "Boromir! Alert the others! There are orcs about!"

He nodded and ran back to camp while Raven drew her swords and went to help whoever was being attacked. Slashing her way though droves of uruk-hai, she stopped and turned when she saw Merry and Pippin run past her and into a nearby clearing trailed by dozen of the uruks. She turned and followed them, swords flashing dangerously in all directions.

Soon enough they were surrounded by uruks and Raven fought them off by the dozens. The hobbits stayed behind her as she slashed, hacked and stabbed her way though more uruks; defending the hobbits with all her strength. Suddenly, a beefy hand came out of nowhere and crashed into her skull. Woozy, she dropped to her knees as the hobbits tried to help her up, their frantic cries muffled by the ringing in her ears. One of the uruks picked her up by her hair and threw her against a nearby tree, she heard a snapping sound as she impacted with the tree and white-hot pain flew up her right side. Before she blacked out from the horrid pain she saw Boromir running toward the hobbits, determination set into his face. Boromir cut down the first uruks, but Raven was dead to the world having passed out from the immense pain.

Aragorn had heard the horn of Gondor and went running in the direction of the sound. He was close because he heard the cries of the hobbits as they were carried away. Fearing he was too late, he ran faster. The scene in front of him as he came into the clearing was a scene of carnage. The only thing he noticed immediately was Boromir kneeling in front of the leader of the Uruk-hai with an arrow aimed for his head. Aragorn leapt into action before the uruk could take the shot. He wrestled the leader away from Boromir who promptly collapsed against a log, now that he was out of immediate danger. Aragorn stabbed the uruk in the leg with his elven dagger, but was slapped away by the uruk as it screamed in pain. Drawing his sword, hr deflected the dagger as the uruk pulled it out of its leg and threw it at him. Aragorn charged the uruk and managed to stab it in the stomach, but the uruk was unfazed by the blow and drew it further into itself. Aragorn managed to withdraw his sword and bring it around over the uruk's head, chopping it clean off.

Aragorn ran to Boromir who was propped up against a fallen log. Boromir's breathing was shallow and unsteady from the arrows that protruded from him. His face was white with blood loss, most of it being internal damage. He croaked out. "They took the little ones."

Aragorn put a hand on his chest, "Hold still." He insisted.

Boromir grunted in pain, "Frodo…Where is Frodo?"

Aragorn looked down, "I let him go."

Boromir sounded disheartened, "Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him. But Raven stopped me…" He suddenly looked alarmed, "Where is Raven? She was defending Merry and Pippin long before I arrived."

Aragorn's heart seized with fear, but he resisted it because he knew that Boromir was in worse condition and needed to be taken care of immediately. He replied, "I will find her, I promise you. But we need to tend to your wounds first. You mustn't worry about Frodo; the Ring is beyond our reach now."

He crumpled again in shame, "Forgive me, I did not see. I have failed."

Aragorn shook his head, "You fought bravely, and you have kept your honor." Aragorn moved to grab at an arrow but Boromir stopped him.

"Leave it. It is over. The world of men will fall and all will come to darkness, and my city to ruin." He said hopelessly.

Aragorn looked him in the eyes. "Listen to me. I do not know what strength is in my blood. But I swear to you. I will not let the White City fall…nor our people fail."

When Boromir reached for his fallen sword, Aragorn gave it to his opened hand and held it across his chest. "Our people." He smiled. "I would have followed you my brother, my captain…my king…" With those last words uttered Boromir's eyes shut and he went still.

With grief heavy in his heart over his fallen brother, Aragorn removed the arrowheads from his body and cleaned up the blood from his wounds. Legolas and Gimli came up behind him, sorrow etching their faces, "They will look for his coming from the White Tower, but he will not return."

They lifted him into one of the elvish boats and strapped him in so his body would not fall out when they sent it over the falls. With heavy hearts they let the boat go and watched as it disappeared over the falls. They stood in mourning for awhile until Aragorn suddenly remembered with horror…Raven.

Aragorn ran with Legolas and Gimli hot on his heels back toward the clearing where Boromir had died. They spread out to look for Raven. Over on the far side of the clearing Gimli was shouting, "Lass! Where are you?"

Legolas was searching on the other end and Aragorn was in the middle. He was picking up uruk bodies and moving bushes aside but there was no sign of the woman. Suddenly, Gimli shouted, "Laddie! I've found her! It doesn't look good!"

Aragorn and Legolas ran to Gimli's position. Raven was sprawled out under a tree trunk, unconscious. Her hair was frazzled and she had blood seeping from a wound in her head. Aragorn quickly assessed the damage to Raven, determined not to lose a third member of the fellowship.

He wrapped her head in a damp cloth and cleaned out the cut in her forehead underneath her hairline. Miraculously she had only fractured her newly healed ribs and he tightly bound them in bandages, making sure they were secure. She gave out a moan as she started to come to. Her eyes were bleary as she looked up at him, "Aragorn?" she asked slowly, obviously in pain.

He held her gently, "Yes. I'm here, Legolas and Gimli are as well."

Her eyes cleared as if remembering something important, she tried to sit up but groaned in pain as she did so. Aragorn held her down, "Take it easy, what's wrong?"

She looked frantic, "Where's Boromir? Is he alright?"

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli hung their heads, "No…He fell in battle. Hit in the chest with three arrows. We set his body over the falls. I'm sorry."

Tears welled up in her eyes, "No…No, no…he can't be dead. He saved my life! Those uruks would have cut me down if it wasn't for him." She gripped Aragorn's coat and sobbed into it, grieving for the loss of her brother in arms.

Aragorn picked up Raven who was now quiet, but shaken. They gathered around the fire as night fell. Raven huddled up next to Aragorn while Gimli and Legolas sat across from them on a log. Legolas looked lost, "What do we do now? Frodo is gone, Sam with him. Merry and Pippin taken by uruk-hai and Boromir and Gandalf lie dead."

Aragorn sighed, "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

Gimli puffed on his pipe dejectedly, "Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed."

Raven stood, determined, "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we still have strength left."

Aragorn nodded, also standing, "Boromir did not die in vain. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some orc!"

Gimli let out a happy yell as the remainder of the fellowship extinguished the fire and ran off into the woods; their hope renewed.


	7. A Twist of Fate

**Hello everyone! I managed to crank out another chapter! This is the start of the Two Towers! This is also were I introduce my second OC, Alyssa Blackreach. Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!**

**I do not own LOTR or any of its characters, I just own Raven and Alyssa.**

Chapter 7: A Twist of Fate

_Meanwhile, on the lower banks of the Falls of Rauros-_

Alyssa Blackreach was on horseback riding through the woods on her way back to the Ranger Outpost of Henneth Annȗn. She had just passed the falls of Rauros and was continuing along the riverbank. Near dusk, she stopped to water her horse in the river when an anomaly caught her eye. It was a white boat, lodged into the sand beach farther down the river. Alyssa ventured toward the boat cautiously with her horse in tow.

Peering over the edge of the boat she gasped. It was a man, who looked to be in his early thirties, with shoulder length auburn hair. His eyes were closed and she saw the telltale entrance points of several arrows. She leaned her ear close to the man's mouth, to check if he was breathing. She waited…but there it was! A short exhale of breath, this man was still alive, if only barely.

Alyssa carefully lifted the man out of the boat, and dragged him into a nearby cave on the edge of the riverbank. She used her dagger to cut open his leather jerkin and took off his chainmail to assess the damage that the arrows had caused. The arrows had penetrated deep, but the arrows had managed to miraculously avoid any vital organs. Alyssa quickly stopped the internal bleeding with her herbs and stitched up the arrow holes. She procured cotton wraps from her healer's bag and carefully wrapped them around the man's body. After removing everything but his small clothes checking for other injuries she took the blankets from her horse, set up a pallet for him to lie on and wrapped him in various skins to keep him from contracting a cold from the water. Satisfied with her work, she collected firewood and built a fire in the middle of the cave to keep them both warm. Now, all she could do was wait.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Days later, crossing the plains-_

Raven panted, her injuries protesting as she ran with the remainder of the Fellowship. Dawn had just broke upon the plains and they were gaining on the Uruk-Hai. Aragorn motioned for them to stop as he laid his head against a boulder, listening. He was the tracker of the group. Raven herself had only mediocre tracking abilities. Her hands rested upon her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "What is it?" She asked him.

His eyes snapped open and he jumped up, "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent." He set off again with Raven trailing him, "Hurry!"

Gimli was the only one trailing behind, grumbling, "Three days and nights pursuit, no food, and hardly any rest. No sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell!"

They trekked on across mountains, hills and ravines. Hoping they would get to the hobbits in time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Earlier that morning, at the foot of the Falls of Rauros- _

Alyssa had changed the man's bandages for the fifth time. Color had returned to his face and his breathing has eased as his wounds slowly healed over time. She had yet to find out who this mysterious man was and why he had been left for dead. Alyssa had just returned from a town in the north where she had help with various matters that needed her higher healing skills. It was by either fate or chance that she had stumbled upon this man's body. If she had been a day earlier or a day later he would not have survived his injuries.

She had noticed on his gauntlets the white tree of Gondor. This man had a Gondorian look about him as far as his coloring went. Having been around Gondorian rangers for most of her life she knew what they looked like. In fact, this man had an odd resemblance to her superior, Captain Faramir, it was probably a trick of the eyes. His brother was tucked away safely in the walls of the White City as far as she knew; but having been in the north for months now she did not know the happenings of late.

A moan jerked her from her thoughts and she saw the man's eyes flutter open. She quickly went to his bedside to keep him from injuring himself further.

Boromir awoke, fully expecting to be dead, but was hit with a wave of excruciating pain instead. He looked at his surroundings; it looked as if he was in a cave. Firelight flickered off the side of the cave and he heard a horse whinny nearby. But that wasn't the most shocking thing, the most shocking thing was the strange woman who stood over him and held him down to keep him from sitting up. She had ranger-looking garb on and her brown hair fell softly in waves to about her lower back. Her blue eyes stared hard at him, daring him to move. _What was it with women?_ He thought as he studied the woman in front of him.

She spoke, "Lie still. You're safe for now."

He tried to speak but his throat was hoarse from disuse so it came out more like a croak, "Where…Where am I? I'm not dead am I?"

She chuckled, spooning some yellowish liquid into a bowl, "No, you are most definitely not dead; though you would have been if I did not come when I did. You are downriver of the Falls of Rauros in a cave I discovered." She helped him into a sitting position and gave him the bowl. "Here, eat this, it will make you heal faster."

He spoke after a few spoonfuls, "What of my companions?"

She replied, "I did not see anyone but you for miles. They must either be dead or long gone."

Boromir shook his head, "They are not dead. All I remember was leaning against a tree trunk, arrows sticking out of my chest and one of my friends trying to heal me. I didn't let him." He frowned. "Anyway, you have not given me your name. I cannot thank you properly if I do not know your name."

She smiled, 'I am Alyssa Blackreach, Ranger from Henneth Annȗn. No thanks is necessary, healing is what I do best."

"I am Boromir, from Gondor. And you have my thanks regardless, Ms. Blackreach." He replied.

"None of that." She replied. "It's just Alyssa."

He nodded, "As you wish. When can we move on?"

Alyssa stood and took the empty bowl from Boromir's hands, "Soon. Your wounds have been healing exceptionally well and I think we can make it to Edoras in about a two days ride if we leave tomorrow."

He looked puzzled, "Edoras?"

Alyssa gathered her bow and arrows from the wall and said, "Yes, I need to stop there to replenish my supplies before setting out again." She walked to the entrance of the cave.

Boromir called out, "Where are you going with those?"

She smirked, "Hunting." She disappeared from sight. Boromir sighed; he will never understand women as long as he lived.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Hours later, on the edge of Rohan-_

They had not stopped running since earlier this morning. Gimli had managed to catch up and was now panting heavily at Raven's side chanting, "Keep breathing…that's the key…keep breathing."

She chuckled at the dwarf's antics; Legolas commented ahead of them, "They run as if the whips of their masters were behind them."

Picking up their pace they ran on through the night, and into the dawn of the next morning. They stood out on the top of a bluff, overlooking the plains below. Aragorn commented, "Rohan, Realm of the Horse Lords. There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets it's will against us."

Legolas jumped down onto the flat land while Aragorn shouted out, "Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?" He turned to help Raven down the steep slope of rock.

Legolas replied, "The Uruks have turned north-east! They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

They ran on with renewed energy knowing that their friends were now in more danger than ever. They needed rescue the hobbits before they fell into Saruman's clutches.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_The Banks of Rauros-_

Alyssa awoke to Boromir's voice, crying out into the night. "Merry!...Pippin!...No….no! I didn't mean to…I…The Ring…Only…wanted to save….Gondor!" He tossed and turned in his bedroll so violently that she was afraid that he would pull out his stitches and bleed again. His voice rang out again, louder, "Raven! I'm sorry….sister..Aragorn…I couldn't save her…I failed you…brother…I am…weak…" Tears rolled down his face as he went through the throes of his hellish nightmare. Alyssa quickly jumped into action and shook Boromir until he showed signs of awakening.

She said urgently, "Boromir! Wake up! It's only a dream! It's not real!"

He woke with a start, surveying his surroundings, "Alyssa?"

She sighed in relief, "Yes, it's me. That was one hell of a nightmare you were having."

He shoved off the covers on his bedroll and sat with his elbows on his knees, running his hands over his face, trying to banish the images from his mind, "If only it was just a nightmare."

She sat back down on her bed, "That was real? Those people you mentioned, Merry, Pippin, Raven, Aragorn…are all real people? What happened to them?"

Boromir sighed, "I don't know. I remember…I remember coming to the aid of my friend, Raven. She was defending two of our companions from Uruk-Hai. I didn't get to her in time and she smashed against a tree and was dead before I could stop the Uruk. I struck the creature down in an angry haze. Then I fought for my life against most of the Uruks, but I was eventually struck down and my friends were carried off to Valar knows where. I should be dead…but I'm not." By the time he had finished his speech he was up and pacing back and forth through the cave while Alyssa watched his movements from her seat on her bedroll.

She tried to take it all in, "So these Uruk-Hai attacked you and your friends? What are those? I have never heard of the likes of them before."

"They are like orcs, except bigger and stronger. Not to mention more intelligent than most orcs. They are creatures engineered by Saruman." He answered her.

She nodded, "Alright. And what of your friends? You have no idea what happened to them after you were incapacitated?"

He shook his head, "No."

Alyssa looked determined, "Well, I found you not five days ago. They can't have gotten far. I say we head to Edoras today and search for them along our route. Edoras is on the way to Gondor as you know. It seems the most sensible plan."

Boromir turned to her with a look of hope renewed in his eyes, "You think I'm well enough to leave?"

She nodded her consent, "Yes your coloring is back, you have no fever to speak of and you seem to be in good enough shape. Though, I will have to restrain you from walking. You will take my horse and I will walk."

He smiled, "As you say milady." He mock bowed and strode off to help clean up the cave for their journey. Alyssa rolled her eyes at his antics.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Fields of Rohan-_

Raven, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas had been running for days now. The Uruks seemed to have slowed though, whitch was a comforting thought. They were less than a day behind them now. Suddenly Aragorn stopped and picked something up that glinted in the sunlight, "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall…"

It was one of the hobbit's leaf clasps off of their cloaks, Raven set off again, "Come on, we are close to our quarry."

Hours passed as the day grew into night and the night became the dawn. They stopped to look at the sunrise, it was red. Legolas commented, "The red sun rises…blood has been spilled this night."

They came upon a ridge and Aragorn stopped to pick up the trail again, but the ground shook when he bent down. Turning to the right he ran for cover with the others as riders from Rohan galloped past on their mounts. Before Raven could tell Aragorn to wait, he stepped out from behind the rocks after the riders had passed and yelled out to them, "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

The rest of the fellowship came out from the cover of the rocks and stood by Aragorn as the riders turned to confront them. They surrounded them with their horses and lowered their spears to the fellowship's heads. Raven snarled and stepped in front of Aragorn, her blades drawn. Legolas was idly holding his bow ready and Gimli was readying his axe. Aragorn just stood with his hands raised in peace. The leader came up to them on his horse, "What business does an elf, a man, and dwarf and a woman have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

Gimli leaned forward on his axe, his eyes staring at the leader with a challenge, "Give me your name horsemaster, and I shall give you mine."

The leader snorted and dismounted his horse, menacingly approaching Gimli, "I would cut off your head dwarf…if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Legolas raised his bow with lightning speed, "You would die before your stroke fell!"

Aragorn quickly batted Legolas' bow away, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm and Raven, the Black Ranger. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

The leader took his helmet off, becoming more subdued, "Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that, we are banished."

The fellowship stayed quiet and the leader continued, "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say…as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

Raven snarled, "We are no spies."

Aragorn continued, "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

He answered, "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

Gimli said frantically, "But there were two hobbits! Did you see two hobbits with them?"

Aragorn clarified when the man face showed confusion, "They would be small, only children to your eyes."

The horse lord looked guilty and his eyes found the grass as he replied, "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He pointed to a ridge where you could see smoke rising.

Raven went pale and Gimli voiced their shock, "Dead?"

The horse lord whistled sharply and two horses came forth from the company, Hasuflel and Arod. He spoke, "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." He mounted his horse and replaced his helmet. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He turned to his riders and shouted, "We ride north!"

The riders of Rohan took off over the plains, leaving the four friends to mount their new horses and look for what remained of their hobbit friends.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	8. The Horse Lords

**What's this? A new chapter of LOTR:TUS? I'm soooooo sorry I haven't been able to update this in such a long time. Life, school, you name it... I will try to post more often, but with a major writer's block and school in full-swing again its hard to keep it up. So enjoy this chapter! I will have more out ASAP. Oh and if you haven't already checked out my other stories on my profile i have a new stroy called Sacrifice and a One-Shot called Struck By the Moonlight. They are both going to be a massive rewrite of Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. But i'm amping up the story and toning down all the horrible fighting. I just fell in love with the story in this TV Show. So it inspired me to rewrite it for older readers such as myself. So check it out please! **

**Reviews are always welcome! It encourages me to post chapters faster!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**DarkLadyRevan41**

**I do not own LOTR or any of it's characters. I just own Raven and Alyssa.**

***EDIT- 10/21/13- I added more to this chapter. Enjoy!***

* * *

Chapter 8: The Horse Lords

They approached the acrid smelling pile of uruk bodies. They dismounted to take in the sight of the massacre that had taken place here. Uruk and orc heads were staked upon pikes and some fallen horsemen could be seen in a separate pile of burning bodies. Gimli wasted no time in trying to comb through the pile. Legolas stood back quietly, while Aragorn had a bewildered look on his face. Raven stared in quiet contemplation.

Gimli gasped as he drew out an object from the pile. He turned to the others, "It's one of their wee belts." The piece of clothing, if you could call it that, was mangled and burned so that only the metal and some of the leather remained. Raven's stomach dropped at this gruesome discovery.

They were too late.

Raven, surprisingly, felt tears escape her eyes as she thought of what the young hobbits might have gone through before their deaths. Legolas bowed his head and said a prayer for their fallen companions and Aragorn fell to his knees screaming in rage after he angrily kicked an uruk's head across the field. Gimli was shocked, "We failed them." He stated.

With each of them in various stages of grief, no one noticed Aragorn as he slowly looked down at some odd marks in the ground. Hope springing in his heart he followed the grooves intently, "A hobbit lay here…and the other…" He moved to another groove, "They crawled…their hands were bound…" The trail lead to some gnarled rope, "Their bonds were cut."

They were following Aragorn intently now as he uncovered the hobbit's movements. "They ran over here…and were followed…"

They ran with the tracks as he commented, "The tracks lead away from the battle…and into…Fangorn Forest." Raven's eyes went wide as she considered the implications.

Gimli voiced her concerns, "Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?"

Raven commented, "They were cut off from the plains by the battle, so their only option was the forest. It provided cover for them to escape."

Aragorn nodded, "Well, whatever their reasoning, we must go after them." He held back the underbrush and let Raven step through first as he followed. Legolas and Gimli followed tentatively. All hope was not lost for their small friends.

* * *

_Edoras-_

Boromir and Alyssa had made good time to Edoras despite Boromir's injuries. They now were standing outside the gates of Edoras, waiting for the massive gates to open. Alyssa clarified their situation to the guards on duty and they let them enter Edoras. Boromir looked around at the people as his companion led him up the hill on horseback. The people seemed as if they were grieving or in a state of depression. There was none of the lighthearted feel of a country town or capital city. They neared the palace and he spotted a woman standing upon the ramparts, her blonde hair and green dress flowing in the strong wind. The woman seemed to spot them and came running to Boromir and Alyssa. "Alyssa! Alyssa!"

Boromir was surprised, these women knew each other.

Alyssa gripped the woman's arms and asked, "What is it Eowyn?"

Eowyn's eyes were wide as she gripped one of Alyssa's arms, "It's Theodred! He's been injured, they say he won't make it through the night." The blonde woman was basically trying to drag Alyssa to him. Boromir was troubled, Theodred was a good friend of his and Faramir's. It did not bode well that he was gravely injured.

Alyssa relented, "Alright I'm coming! First I must see to Boromir's health. He was injured in the field and is recovering from some grievous injuries."

He waved her off with a grunt, "I'm fine woman."

Alyssa looked back at him with a hard stare, "No you need rest. Don't pretend that I didn't see you shifting uncomfortably in that saddle the whole way here."

He huffed, cursing her observation skills. "Fine."

Eowyn was now looking at Boromir with interest, "Lord Boromir? Lord Denethor's son?"

Boromir nodded. Alyssa looked shocked for once; she didn't know that he was the heir to the Steward of Gondor! It made her all the more determined to see him back to full health. She turned back to Eowyn, burying her shock, "You see to Lord Boromir's accommodations and I will go see what I can do for Theodred."

Eowyn nodded and helped Boromir off Alyssa's horse; he let out a small grunt as his injuries protested. A guardsman took Alyssa's horse to the stables at Eowyn's behest. The three ventured into the palace, hoping they were not too late for the Rohan Prince.

* * *

_Fangorn Forest-_

Raven, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas tracked the hobbits deeper into the forest. Raven and Aragorn scouted ahead while Legolas and Gimli scouted along the path behind them. Gimli wiped a dark substance off of a leaf and he tasted it. Gimli quickly spat it out. "Bah! Orc Blood!"

Raven chuckled from up ahead, "You know, I could have told you that without tasting it."

Aragorn smirked and joined in, "Who knows what the orc had…nasty, festering diseases."

Gimli's eyes got as wide as saucers and Raven laughed, her spirits lifting. She smiled at Aragorn who grinned back at her. Suddenly the grin on his face froze as he darted ahead, the grin turning into a frown. He leaned down and laid his head against a boulder, listening. "These are strange tracks.."

Gimli panted, "The air is so close in here…" Gimli leaned against a tree.

Legolas nodded, "This forest is old. Very old…full of memory…and anger."

Raven agreed, the trees creaked noisily and you could almost hear the angry groans. She shivered, fearful. Gimli raised his ax in alarm. Legolas spoke quickly, "The trees are speaking to each other!"

Aragorn whispered urgently, "Gimli! Lower you ax!" Gimli reluctantly lowered his ax and the four members of the remaining fellowship trudged on.

Legolas stopped dead in his tracks and walked quickly over to a group of trees. He spoke in elvish, "_There's something out there_."

Aragorn looked back at Legolas, "_What do you see?"_

Legolas went white in the face, "The White Wizard approaches." Raven quickly closed ranks with their group, each of them drawing their weapons.

Raven tensed and Aragorn sighed, "Then we must not let him speak. He will put a spell on us."

Raven readied her daggers as Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn readied their own weapons. Aragorn whispered, "We must be quick."

Suddenly, all four of them turned and threw their weapons at the glowing orb that was the White Wizard. Gimli's ax shattered on impact, Legolas' arrows were deflected, Raven's daggers disintegrated and Aragorn dropped his sword because it was burning his hands. They shielded their eyes from the bright white light. Saruman's voice rang out, "You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits."

Raven was barely holding herself back from charging the wretched traitor as she screamed out, "Where are they!" Legolas put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm the furious woman.

Saruman replied, "They passed this way, the day before yesterday, they met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

Aragorn whispered in outrage, "Who are you?" He yelled, "Show yourself!"

The white light faded to reveal…Gandalf.

Raven fell to her knees in shock, paling in the face. Aragorn simply stared at the once-dead man. Legolas and Gimli were in similar states of shock. Aragorn said in disbelief, "It…it cannot be…" Legolas and Gimli bowed to Gandalf, showing their respect, Aragorn spoke again, "You fell…"

Gandalf nodded, "Through fire and water on the lowest dungeon on the highest peak I fought the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin on the mountainside. Darkness took me…I strayed beyond thought and time…star never seemed to end…everyday was as long as a life age on the earth. But it was not the end…I felt life in me again…I've been sent back till my task is done."

Aragorn stepped forward and whispered, still in shock. "Gandalf…"

Gandalf had a curious look cross his face, he almost looked confused, "Gandalf? Yes…That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

Gimli grinned along with the other members of the broken fellowship that was slowly mending itself back together. "Gandalf." He remarked happily.

Gandalf smiled, "I am Gandalf the White…and I come back to you now. At the turn of the tide."

Raven smiled, it was good to have the old wizard back.

Gandalf urged them on through the forest, "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

Gimli frowned, trudging behind the group, "Edoras? That is no short distance."

Aragorn caught up with Gandalf, "We hear of trouble in Rohan, it concerns the King."

Gandalf looked grave, "Yes. Theoden will not be easily cured."

Gimli sounded dejected, "Then we have run all this way for nothing." He started to get frustrated, "Now we have to leave those poor hobbits here in this dark, dank, tree-infested…"

Raven shushed the dwarf as the trees growled in anger, ready to insight their wrath upon the weary travelers.

Gimli changed his tune immediately, "Ah…I mean! Charming…quite charming forest."

Raven shook her head, "Trees have feelings too Gimli. Try not to get us killed. I like being alive, thank you."

Gandalf continued like he was never interrupted, "It more than meer chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that start an avalanche in the mountains."

Aragorn chuckled, "There is one thing that you have not changed my friend."

Gandalf was confused, "Huh?"

Aragorn smirked, "You still speak in riddles." Gandalf and Aragorn laughed at his observance.

Gandalf smiled, "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the elder days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong."

Gimli looked alarmed, "Strong?! Oh that's good…" Raven snickered as Gimli gave her a withering look. She shrugged her shoulders as she made her way back to Aragorn.

Gandalf pointed his staff chastising the Dwarf, "So stop your fretting master dwarf." The fellowship continued on toward the edge of the forest, "Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact they are far safer than you are about to be!"

Gimli sighed, "The new Gandalf is more grumpy than the old one." Raven elbowed him as he grumped.

Raven chuckled, "Now who's grumpy. Are all dwarves this way?"

He harrumphed, "Women. All the same no matter the race. Human, Elf, Hobbit or Dwarf they are more stubborn than stone. I will never understand them."

She laughed and walked away, "You never will either."

* * *

_Rohan-_  
Lady Eowyn led Boromir to his quarters in the palace. He was roomed a couple of doors down from Theodred, who was now battling for his life after taking a bad hit on the battlefield. He was worried for his friend and also for his friends who were traveling with him before. Boromir silently wondered how Aragorn was dealing with the loss of Raven. His inner demons rose up again at his guilt for not saving his battle-sister in time. All Boromir could do was wait and hope for the best.

Alysssa was brought into the prince's room. Theodred was lying on his bed, moaning in pain. His face was quickly draining of all color and he was sweating with a fever. She would have to act quickly if she was to save the gravely wounded Rohan prince.

Eowyn stood behind Alyssa as she assessed the how bad the prince's condition was. He had a deep stomach wound that looked as if it had been poisoned. She turned to Eowyn and asked, "Do you have the arrow that pierced him? Or the sword?"

Eowyn nodded and retrived it from a side table. Alyssa smelt the black substance on the end of the arrow, her eyes widened, "Nightshade Berries. The poison is slow and painful. Someone wanted him to suffer."

Eowyn looked pensive and sorrowful, "Can you cure him?" she asked.

Alyssa tied her brown hair back and pulled up her sleeves, "I can try. Luckily, I have some herbs left over from healing Boromir that can cure this caliber of poison." She turned to Eowyn, "I will need your help though."

The white lady nodded, "Of course."

Alyssa started by cleaning the wound, dirt had surrounded the open wound and had begun to infect it. Once she saw clean pink skin she applied the herbs to the wound to draw the poison out of his body. She wrapped it up and cleaned any other minor wounds that he prince had acquired. All they could do now was wait and hope for a miracle.

After cleaning up, Eowyn hugged her friend. "Thank you. I don't know what could have happened if you hadn't shown up."

Alyssa smiled but was reserved about the situation, "Don't get your hopes up yet."

The woman broke apart when Alyssa spotted Boromir leaning heavily on the door frame, he asked, "How is he?"

Alyssa turned to her patient, crossed her arms and frowned, "You shouldn't be walking around with your wounds. I told you to rest."

He frowned, "I'm fine woman. By the Valar, you sound just like Raven sometimes; always worried about something." He suddenly looked downcast. He looked back up at his female companion, "Will he be alright?" Boromir looked determined.

Alyssa relented and sighed, "He is slowly improving. I don't know if he will recover or not. He's still in danger. If his fever breaks he might survive the night." She frowned and ordered sternly, directing her attention to Boromir, "Now come on. I need to change your bandages before your wounds get infected." He groaned as she dragged him back to his quarters.

_Days Later, At the Edge of Fangorn Forest, near the City of Edoras-_

Raven, Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas exited the forest after trekking behind Gandalf, who was headed for Edoras. They had recollected their horses, Arod and Hasufel, from the pile of orc remains and continued on. Gandalf stopped the party suddenly and whistled long and loud in to the wind.

Nothing happened until they heard a whinny resound across the plain. A white horse of perfect stature and shape came galloping toward the fellowship. Legolas squinted, "Is that one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

The horse glided to stand before Gandalf, who rubbed the horse's muzzle. "Shadowfax, the lord of all horses, he has been my friend through many dangers."

Raven marveled at the beautiful horse. It seemed to glow with the sun's rays as it glided through the plain's grass. Mearas were very uncommon, but a beautiful sight whenever found. Gandalf motioned for them to mount their horses. Aragorn had to help Raven up onto Hasufel because of her broken ribs. She cried out as one rib poked at her insides. Aragorn mounted up behind her and whispered a quiet apology to her. He braced her against his chest so that she would not jostle her ribs too much. Edoras was at least a day's ride away so she nestled against Aragorn's chest and fell asleep.

Raven was locked in a dark room. As her eyes adjusted and she saw that it was a dark cell and her hands were bound around her bloody wrists. She ran her hands through her hair and found that her black hair was matted and gory with an unknown substance. Raven still felt her broken ribs scraping the sides of her organs painfully as she crawled to the cell door, dragging her mangled leg behind her. Raven started to feel a weird feeling creep along her flesh as she made her way to the door. She leaned against the bars and moaned in pain, that's when a black smoke erupted from her old scars from the wraiths. Her scars became a deep black and the veins coming from the scars turned a vile black as well. She tried to scream but it came out in a high-pitched screech, hurting her own ears. She caught a glimpse of her face in the shards of the window and saw that her deep green eyes had turned almost white and her face had become sunken and dark. Raven shrank away from herself, cowering in the dark corner of the cell. Suddenly, the cell fell away and she was confronted by the bright, fiery vision of Sauron's eye. It spoke to her and she was drawn to it, like a moth to a flame. There was no escape…

Raven was jostled awake by Aragorn who looked down at her with a worried look in his eyes. He asked, "You were dreaming, I woke you when you started struggling and screaming. Are you alright?"

Raven sighed and leaned back against him, curling into his chest, comforted by the sound of his steady heartbeat, "Yes. I'm fine." She answered.

He looked like he did not believe her, "Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded and fell silent. Aragorn sighed and dropped the subject. Eventually, he would get answers from her.

They camped for the night outside Edoras. Raven was curled up fast asleep against Aragorn as he smoked his pipe, staring into the fire. He reached down and fingered his Raven pendant absently. Aragorn looked over at Gandalf who was also smoking his pipe, looking straight at the pair of rangers. Gandalf rose and walked to the edge of the ridge they had made camp on. Aragorn gently settled Raven down onto their bedroll, she protested in her sleep and he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead and she settled down, a smile crossing her face. Aragorn rose to follow Gandalf, coming to stand beside him. The moonlight shone down on the two of them.

Gandalf spoke, looking into the distance, "The veiling shadow of clouds to the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Baradur, his eye watches ceaselessly…but he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him…the heir of Numenor still lives…Sauron fears you Aragorn. He fears what you may become and so he will strike hard and fast at the world of men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan, war is coming, Rohan must defend itself and therein lies our first challenge. Rohan is weak and ready to fall, the king's mind is enslaved, an old device of Saruman's, his hold on King Theoden is very strong. Saruman and Sauron are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning we have one advantage. The ring remains hidden and that we seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. So the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor at the hands of a hobbit and each day it brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo, everything depends upon speed and secrecy of his quest." Aragorn looked troubled, "Do not regret your decision to leave him," Gandalf reassured, "Frodo must finish this task alone."

Aragorn shook his head, "But he's not alone. Sam went with him."

Gandalf looked shocked, "He did?"

Aragorn nodded. Gandalf looked relived, "Good. Yes…very good."

They turned back toward the fire where their friends slept peacefully. Gandalf followed Aragorn's gaze to the sleeping form of Raven.

Gandalf spoke, "So, you two have fallen for each other." Aragorn looked sheepish at being caught but nodded, Gandalf remarked, "Raven has led a long and lonely life. She is a strong woman. But I fear that she will break in the coming months. Her future is uncertain and shrouded in darkness. Her past will come back to haunt her. With every passing day, old darkness that has lain dormant for many years will awaken."

Aragorn looked pensive, "She's been having…nightmares. Her dreams are vivid and she strikes out physically in the throes of them. She never tells me what they are about though. I am worried for her."

Gandalf frowned, "Nightmares, Hmm…tell me if her dreams worsen or if you have trouble waking her."

Aragorn nodded, "I won't lose her."

With the conversation finished and dawn hours away, Gandalf and Aragorn settled down for the night. Gandalf sprawled out on his bedroll and Aragorn settled down beside Raven, drawing her close to his chest. Raven immediately responded to his presence and snuggled into the folds of his leather jerkin, sighing in contentment. Soon, all five of them were sound asleep.

The next morning, Aragorn gently shook Raven awake. She blearily looked up into his eyes. She mumbled, "Good morning."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. After they parted she laughed, "A girl could get used to this…"

He smiled roguishly at her and rose, carefully bringing her to her feet with him; mindful of her ribs. They walked over to their horse together and he bowed, "After you milady."

She laughed again at his antics and swatted him good-naturedly, "Why thank you kind sir." He lifted her up on the horse and jumped up after her.

Gimli was on the back of Legolas' horse, Arod, he commented, "If you two are done making doe-eyes at each other I'd like to get moving." He mumbled about how it was too sweet for him under his breath. Aragorn and Raven laughed as the five of them rode toward Edoras.

_Hours Later-_  
Edoras was in sight, the massive city stretching over a hill and the great hall of Medseuld at the top. Gandalf stopped them before they could enter the gates of the city.

He said, "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Medseuld. There rules Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold on Theoden is very strong." He instructed, "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." Gandalf kicked Shadowfax into a gallop toward Edoras and the rest of the fellowship followed.

Theoden has been asleep for too long.


End file.
